


Alex Danvers Squared

by achawla1981



Series: The Sawyer-Danvers [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Maggie Sawyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achawla1981/pseuds/achawla1981
Summary: Maggie and Alex get involved in a case that tugs at their heartstrings. Will this case bring them closer or tear them apart? They are forced to examine what they really want in their future and are they brave enough to dive?





	1. Hello Alexander

**Author's Note:**

> Summary : A tough case affects both Maggie and Alex

Maggie’s POV

Most times I loved being a cop. It gave me a sense of purpose. I got to help those who were discriminated against or alienated and doing that helped me keep some of my own personal demons at bay. I got to be Detective Maggie Sawyer the protector rather than the 14 year old girl who had been betrayed by her crush and abandoned by her parents or the woman known for leaving a trail of broken hearts behind.

Now was however not one of those times. I had just got a 911 call for child abuse and I just hated those cases. Seeing another child neglected and abandoned by the very people who were supposed to protect them hit a little too close to home. 

When I entered the apartment the sight in front of me almost made my heart stop. I saw a small 5 year old boy in a chair clutching a tiny brown teddy bear. I could see the dried tear stains on his cheek, his sandy blond hair were unkempt and he was crouched over obviously in a lot of pain. My heart literally broke for him, my first instinct was to give him a hug and tell him everything would be okay. I couldn’t help but notice the greenish hue to his face and ears. 

An officer (Harrison) on scene started to explain and present the case “Alexander Smith, 6 years, found alone in his mother’s apartment today by social services with broken arm, bruised ribs and a suspected concussion”. I tried not to flinch at the name and tried my hardest to stay in the moment. It was then that I noticed a middle aged, jaded social worker standing in the room. I saw that when the officer or the social worker tried to approach the child he flinched and started crying which was surprising as Harrison had 3 kids of his own and normally had a way with children.

I put on my biggest and kindest smile I could muster and approached him and surprisingly Alexander didn’t flinch from me. He just looked at me curiously and shyly with his big blue eyes. I then stroked his soft blond hair and said “Hi Alexander, I’m Maggie, I am going to help you feel better, so will you be my friend?” Alexander just nodded shyly. I then gently asked “Is it okay if we move you to a car so that we can take you a place that will help with the pain” Alexander just clutched his teddy bear tighter and answered with a shy smile “Only if Nugget can come and if you will move me” My heart melted at his smile and I just said “Nugget is that your teddy bear friend? Of course he can come”. Alexander then smiled again and I told him I would be back in a few minutes to move him.

I quickly pulled out my phone “Danvers I need you. I will be at the DEO in 30 minutes” and then addressed the social worker “can I speak to you outside for a minute”.

The social worker was a man in his early fifties and he was jaded and tired with his job. He had seen it all by now and a kid like Alexander was no worse than he had dealt with earlier.

As we went outside he cut straight to the point “so you want to know about the kid right”. I just nodded and waited for him to continue. He took a deep breath and started “Okay, so the kid has been alone here for the last 3 days. His mother was sent to jail and the neighbors assumed she had left him somewhere so they didn’t check on him. His mom didn’t bother to mention he even existed to the authorities when they picked her up so they didn’t know about him either. So the kid’s been basically lying here injured till one of the neighbors heard him crying and called us”. 

I was feeling more and more uneasy as I heard about in what condition Alexander was found but I remained silent and waited for the social worker to continue. After a bit of a gap he spoke again “The mother is a piece of work, she’s a heroin addict and she has been in and out of jail and correctional facilities for small crimes for years now. I suspect she’s never cared for the kid”

He massaged his forehead before continuing “She doesn’t know who the father is. We suspect she has been abusing him for a while. We found bruises all over his body and we think she beat him with a bat.”

By now the bile had completely risen in my throat and I couldn’t keep my anger back any longer and I choked out “How is she allowed to retain custody. Why don’t the courts take him away from her and send him to a loving foster family”. He hesitated for a moment and then answered “They might this time as the judge is quite fed up with her actions. She is also considering giving him up because she doesn’t want to be stuck with a child any longer”

I asked him “has he had any psychiatric help?” He just shrugged and answered “Our assessment says that he’s normal” At this point I just wanted him to scream at him and say “How can he be okay or normal if his mother beats him with a bat”. But I controlled myself as he continued to speak “his mother will out be in two months so after he heals from his current injuries he will be sent to juvenile hall until his mother gets out.”

I felt my anger rising again and I blurted out “Can’t you find decent people to adopt him”. I was trying hard to ignore my instincts which were telling me this child was an alien which would make adoption difficult. He just shook his head and answered “Not unless she gives up custody and we can’t force her to do that. Plus it will be difficult to find a family who would want to adopt a child with a difficult history.” He then said “keep me posted on his progress Detective Sawyer” and left.

As I walked back in to move Alexander to take him to the DEO I was seething with anger at what had happened to that little boy and I was finding it hard to calm myself down. Not wanting to alarm him I put on a reassuring smile and lifted him gently not wanting to further cause him pain. I gently placed him in the back seat of my cruiser before driving off to the DEO.

Alex was waiting for us at the DEO and already had a bed in the med bay ready. While I answered a call from the station about another case, Alex had already started working on little Alexander. Once I finished my call and turned around the sight I saw made my heart beat a lot easier. I saw the love of my life, my beautiful badass Alex Danvers sitting next to Alexander or little Alex (as I called him in my head now) and tickling him while he laughed. I was amazed at how she had won the hurt and frightened child’s confidence. I was so intent on gazing at the duo that I almost jumped out of my skin when Alex remarked with her characteristic smirk “Spying on us, Detective Sawyer?”

I just blushed and entered the room and asked Alex about her findings. She answered “There is a break in his left arm which I am going to set right now and put a cast and he is going to need a CT to rule out a head injury and ice packs for his ribs”. With that she moved towards Alexander and said “Okay Buddy we are going to fix your arm now”. Alexander asked with the smallest voice I had ever heard “ Will it hurt” I could see Alex’s heart breaking a bit before she answered “ Just a little bit, but I will give you a blue cast and even draw you a superman on it”. At the sound of that Alexander visibly cheered and even gave a meek grin before saying “Okay but I want Supergirl". At that Alex laughed before saying “I will do you one better champ. Since you are being so brave I will get super girl to personally write you something on your cast”. The smile that appeared on Alexander’s face could have lit up all of National City. At this point I was called back to the station and I rushed off leaving Alexander in Alex’s care.

Alex’s POV

An hour later Alexander was asleep because of the drugs and I had other tasks to do but I just didn’t want to leave him. I was normally not a kid person but something about this little boy just tugged at my heart strings. The look in his eyes reminded me of Kara when she had first landed at our doorstep 13 years ago.

As soon as I saw Alexander I knew why Maggie had brought him to the DEO. I could clearly tell he had alien blood in him. But I focused on his care and decided to keep the questions and discussion with Jonn for later.

I was sitting by Alexander’s bedside catching up on some paperwork when I heard him whisper “Where’s Maggie?” I ruffled his hair and told him “She had to step out for a bit and will be back soon” He pouted at that and asked “You are very nice. Do you have kids”. I answered “No, but I have a little sister who is like a big kid”. He laughed at that and then asked “Do you have a husband.” 

Normally, I would have found this inquisitiveness annoying but from Alexander I actually found it adorable so I just smiled and shook my head. Alexander looked surprised and said “Why not, you are so pretty”. I just chuckled a bit before I answered “I don’t have a husband because I have a special life.” 

At that he just nodded and said softly “so does my mom”. After a little silence he sadly added “my mom is in jail”. My heart was breaking for him but I just tried to put on a smile and said “Alright little dude, I think you should get some more sleep”. But he caught hold of my hand and said with his big blue eyes looking at me “Can you stay a little longer please”. I just nodded and tucked him into his bed, then lay down next to him and started smoothing my hand through his hair so that he would fall asleep. He gave me the sweetest smile. I then embraced him and kissed his forehead my heart full of emotion for this little abandoned boy. As I kissed his forehead he just sleepily whispered “Night Mama……….I Love You”. At these words my tears couldn’t hold themselves back any longer……….those were words I had thought I would never want to hear in my life but they sounded just so perfect.

Maggie’s POV

I walked into the DEO to pick up Alex after my shift ended where I was informed that she was still in the med bay with Alexander. As I walked into the room, I found both big Alex and little Alex fast asleep on the bed. Both were looking so angelic and content sleeping there that I didn’t have the heart to wake them. I just gently smiled and pulled the blanket higher over them. I then sat on the chair next to the bed, held one of Alex’s hands in my own and had a bittersweet smile on my face. A part of me was melting at the adorableness of the duo curled up together on the bed but the larger part of me knew this was not going to end well. This was my last thought before I too succumbed to sleep.


	2. Stop Being A Chickenshit Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets Alexander. Danvers sisters bonding time in which Alex is told to stop being a chickenshit. Sanvers feelings

Alex’s POV

Over the next couple of days Alexander’s injuries had started to heal. Both Maggie and I spent whatever time we could with him in the med bay. Now it was time to fulfill the promise I had made to him and introduce him to supergirl.

I stood waiting by the command centre with two cups of coffee and sticky buns. I finally heard the telltale whoosh indicating that supergirl was in the building.

"Morning supergirl. About time you got here." I teased as she walked up to me “I thought you might need these" I handed her a coffee and sticky buns.

"Thank you." she beamed. "Wow, coffee and sticky buns, what do you want?" she said with the trademark crinkle starting to form.

“I am hashtag wounded” I pouted “Can’t I just do something nice for my sister”

“Yes you can but sticky buns. You need something so just spit it out” she insisted

“Okay fine. Remember I told you about Alexander. I want you to meet him” I said with a smile on my face

“That actually sounds great. After dealing with a bank robbery earlier today meeting a cute kid sounds like exactly what I need” she smiled.

"Let’s go then. I want to introduce you to one of my favorite people in the world." I grinned before leading her to our destination.

"Hey, I thought I was your favorite person” she said with famous Kara Danvers pout firmly in place.

"Well it's a very close call between three of you." I teased. "Ok, you are my favorite alien, Alexander is my favorite half alien and Maggie is my favorite human...happy?" I said proud at my neat save.

She just shook her head before saying “Well played Agent Danvers”

I led her into Alexander’s room and saw his eyes immediately light up upon seeing us.

"Hey Bubba, This is my friend Supergirl. Supergirl, this is my brave little man Alexander." I introduced them with a wide grin on my face.

"Hey Alexander." Kara walked over to him and stroked his hair. 

"Hey Supergirl” Alexander replied clearly star struck on meeting the superhero but he still put his head on her shoulder. 

I was pleasantly surprised. Alexander was normally a shy child and it was great to see that he had become comfortable with Kara so quickly.

“Alex mentioned what a brave little boy you are. You didn’t even cry while she set your arm so I wanted to give this to you in person” she smiled at him before pulling out a T-shirt with the El Mayara sign on it. “This is my family crest which means stronger together. I wanted you to have it” she softly smiled.

“But I am not a superhero” he laughed

“You are a hero buddy. You are so brave and you share a name with the bravest person I know” Kara ruffled his hair

“Yeah Dr. Alex. She is the coolest” Alexander smiled at me

“She really is” Kara agreed nodding her head

“On that note I need to do a really quick blood test buddy. It’s a little prick and it won’t hurt” I explained thinking it’s a good time to broach the subject since he was in a good mood. I really needed the blood to start figuring out what alien species his dad was from since we knew his mom was a human.

“Can I please get candy? Whenever you visit me you give me candy. Plus can supergirl hold my hand” Alexander asked me pleadingly. 

“That might be a slight problem as Kara is a big baby when it comes to needles” I thought to myself

“What do you say supergirl” I asked her with a raised brow

“Only if I get some of that candy” she replied seriously

I just rolled my eyes before pulling out a couple of Twix bars out of my pocket and handing one to each of them. One of the perks of having an alien sister was having to keep a constant supply of snacks on hand at all times.

I tried my best not to smile at their huge matching grins.

"What's the magic word guys?" I joked.

"Oops...thank you." They chorused before giving me sheepish smiles.

The next few minutes were filled with talk about action figures, puppies and superhero’s and in those few minutes Alexander forgot his pain and giggled like the happy kid like he deserved to be.

I cut in after a few minutes “Okay champ you need to get some rest. I will come visit you later and bring Maggie as well”.

"When will you come again?" Alexander asked Kara anxiously.

"Very soon buddy. I promise." Kara kissed him on the cheek

"Supergirl swear?" Alexander pouted.

"Supergirl swear." Kara replied seriously linking her finger with him.

A while later I was in the lab analysing some samples when Kara walked in “You seem smitten” she grinned.

“Yeah he’s a great kid” I agreed

“No, it’s more than that. You totally went into mama Alex mode when you were around him. What’s going on?” she gently asked

“It’s just my heart breaks at the thought of him going back to that environment where he’s constantly abused. He deserves so much better than that. And Maggie is so gentle and great with him. Seeing her like that makes me fall for her even harder. He’s making me want things that I never even realized that I could ever want” I sighed

“So you want to adopt him” Kara squealed

“Bad idea right? I mean I am probably not even mom material. I will turn him into a paranoid over achiever who gets drunk every thanksgiving” I ranted

“Calm down Alex, you are not Eliza” Kara placed her arms on my shoulders.

“Plus you don’t have to do it alone. You will have Maggie. Speaking of which, you really need to talk to her about this. This is one of the biggest decisions you will ever make as a couple. You haven’t even told her you love her yet” Kara frowned.

“Just waiting for the right time. Don’t want to send her running for the hills” I explained

“There is never a right time Alex. Plus she already knows. You dissolve into a puddle of mushy, loved up goo whenever she is around so I am sure everyone with eyes already knows” Kara snorted with laughter

“Ha ha very funny” I pouted knowing there was no point in denying it

“So as Ms. Grant would say, stop being a chicken shit and just dive” Kara smirked

“Okay, I get the message. I will tell her I love her tonight and then talk to her about Alexander. You have to help me cook a romantic dinner though” I started to panic.

“Sure, I will help you. We got this” She said with what I knew was false bravado since we are both terrible cooks.

“Also Alex, you will make a great mom. You raised me and took care of me didn’t you?” she said with one of her thousand watt smiles

“Yeah, I guess I could have done worse, brat” I smacked her at the back of her head before pulling her into a tight hug.

“Love you too sis” she squeezed back just as tightly.

Maggie’s POV

I walked up to Alex’s apartment with a smile on my face. I wanted nothing more than to just fall asleep with her on the couch. The shrill beep of the smoke alarm going of brought me out of inner musings.

I rushed in to the apartment to be greeted by the smell of burnt dinner and the sight of my adorable girlfriend with the grumpiest look on her face trying to disarm the smoke alarm. She finally got so frustrated she just ripped it out

“Everything okay Danvers” I said before dissolving in to laughter

“Everything’s great as you can see Detective. Was just cooking dinner” she said sarcastically

“How can you be such a bad cook? You are a PhD in Bioengineering and you do realize that cooking is just like a science experiment right?” I giggled.

“Ha ha she’s got jokes” she remarked before smacking me on my ass. “Sorry for trying to do something nice for the woman I love” she sniffled before clapping a hand over her mouth realizing what she had said.

“You love me Danvers?” I asked with the biggest grin on my face

“No, no this can’t be happening. I had a plan. I was going to cook you your favorite dinner and wine and dine you. I had even prepared a speech” she whined

“Eh speeches are over rated. I am more a fan of actions” I grinned before looking her up and down

“But Maggie I had a plan” she still insisted

“Danvers stop sputtering so that I can tell you that I love you too” I pulled her into a deep kiss to cut off any further protests.

“Oh thank god” she grinned

“Thai or Chinese” she then held out takeout menu’s sheepishly

“Thai” I answered definitively and we called in to place our order.

“While we are waiting for the food, let’s sit down for a bit” she looked nervous while taking my hand and leading me to the couch.

“What’s up babe?” I asked indicating that I had picked up on her nervous energy

“I wanted to talk to you about Alexander” she said while wringing her hands which I knew was one of her nervous ticks

“What about him?” I smiled encouragingly while also placing my hands in hers.

“Both you and I have dealt with tough cases in the past but something about Alexander just tugged at both of our heartstrings and brought out our protective instincts. He has already bonded with us deeply Maggie and he trusts us to protect him” she stated

I nodded indicating my agreement. “Yeah he’s a special little guy and no one should have to go back to the situation we found him in” I sighed rubbing my forehead

“I am so glad you agree Maggie. I want us to foster him and then maybe in a few months think of adopting him” she said softly.

Before any words could leave my mouth or my brain could kick in, I had already yanked my hands from hers and put distance between us on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did Maggie pull away? Next chapter will have the Sanvers talk.
> 
> Any comments or kudos most appreciated


	3. Fear vs. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex have a talk. Maggie and Alexander have a cute moment. Maggie is torn between fear and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up where the last one left off  
> We don't get enough of Maggie's POV on the show so this whole chapter is in Maggie's POV. It's important to get into her headspace for this chapter so as to try and understand her hesitation  
> Thanks to all the people who are reading this story and left kudos and comments

Maggie’s POV

“I am so glad you agree Maggie. I want us to foster him and then maybe in a few months think of adopting him” she said softly.

Before any words could leave my mouth or my brain could kick in, I had already yanked my hands from hers and put distance between us on the couch.

Alex looked at me panicked “You okay Maggie? Did I say something wrong?”

I shut my eyes trying to get my racing heart to calm down. Every self - preserving instinct I had built up over these years was telling me to shut down and run.

“Please talk to me baby” Alex begged while stoking her fingers though my hair

I leant into her touch before saying “Everything is moving too fast. We just confessed our feelings for each other and you are already thinking of adopting a child. This is crazy Alex.”

I took a deep breath before continuing “We are still getting to know each other and figuring out how to be together in a relationship. Not to mention our crazy jobs. It’s way too soon to be thinking of introducing a child into the mix. We don’t even live together yet”

“Not to mention your inherent need to protect Kara. Are you sure you can balance your job, babysitting your sister, having a relationship with me and taking care of a kid. Are you really ready to juggle all of that?” I asked my voice getting a little heated.

“I thought you liked Alexander and wanted to protect him” Alex argued.

“Of course I do but I can’t adopt every kid I feel sorry for. Maybe I am not cut out to be a mom. It’s a huge responsibility and I am not ready for it right now. The last thing Alexander needs right now is to be adopted by someone who is not sure and he ends up being abandoned again months from now. I know how it feels to be abandoned and have your heart torn out and I will not do that to another kid” I insisted.

“You are not like your parents Maggie. You are kind, gentle, honorable and so caring. You will never abandon an innocent child. You may not like to talk about yourself Maggie but I know you. So, please don’t let the fear overwhelm you. I have seen you with Alexander and I can clearly tell he has wormed his way past your defenses” she pleaded

“Alex have you even thought this through? This is not like getting a puppy. Kids do not come with a return policy” I asked frustrated

“You think you are the only one who is scared Maggie? I am terrified right now. The last time I felt so scared is when I first realized I had feelings for you. I never wanted to be a mom but after meeting Alexander I know I am meant to be his mom just like I knew I was meant to be with you. I have this fear that I will turn out to be over critical like my mom and hurt Alexander but I am willing to face my fears and dive because that little boy needs us and I love him. The question is are you?” Alex sighed.

“I don’t know Alex. This is too much right now” I sighed before putting my head into my hands

“What are you saying” she asked tilting my head up with her fingers

“I am not ready to be a parent right now Alex. I need some space and time to work through my thoughts and figure out stuff.  I don’t want to keep you from doing something that is clearly important to you. Because if I agree to it right now it will only be to keep you and that is not fair to any of us. Maybe we should take a break” my voice breaking as I uttered the words

“No, I am not letting you do this. I will not let you hide behind your walls any more. I will give you all the space and time you need but no one is going anywhere. I love you and we will figure it out together. Understood?” Alex insisted with conviction in her voice

I didn’t know what to say. I was overwhelmed that she was willing to work with me on this rather than give up on me like everyone else I have known would have done

“Maggie?”

“Understood” I finally said

“So what do you need from me babe?” Alex asked

“Just space and time to sort through if I can ever be ready to be a parent. I will help you with Alexander in any way I can but I don’t want to be involved in the fostering or adoption right now” I said honestly

“I will respect that babe. I will foster him by myself for right now and later file a single parent adoption. But I want you to move in with me. I want to spend every waking moment possible with you and spend every night in your arms. I promise that I will not pressure you to have a parental role in Alexander’s life until you want it. So what do you think?” Alex said before pulling me into a deep kiss.

“You drive a hard bargain Danvers. I will move in once my lease is up” I said with a small smile

“Good. I am exhausted. Let’s head to bed Dimples” Alex said with a yawn.

“I better head home. I really need to be alone tonight to clear my head. Love you Alex” I gave her a quick kiss and headed to the door trying my best to ignore the hurt look on her face.

* * *

 

It was late evening the next day when I headed to the D.E.O to meet Alex. She was out on a mission so I headed to Alexander’s room to spend some time with him while waiting for Alex.

He was staring at the wall when I walked in but smiled as soon as he saw me

“Hi Maggie” he smiled

“Hey Alex Junior” I smiled back

“Maggie are you mad at me?” he asked me looking worried

“No buddy I am not. Why would you think that?” I replied surprised

“You didn’t come see me for two days. I missed you” he said with a wobbly lip

“I am sorry Alexander. I was just caught up at work” I explained

He nodded in response.

“You should be sleeping now buddy. You need the rest” I explained to him

“I can’t sleep Maggie. Every time I close my eyes the monsters come get me” he held my hand looking scared

“It’s okay buddy. When I was your age the monsters used to bug me all the time. Do you want to know how I chased them away?” I asked getting up on the bed with him.

“Yes” he clung to me tightly

“My mom used to sing me a lullaby and it helped chase the monsters away. Do you want me to sing it to you?” I asked

I could make out a yes mumbled into my shirt

I started softly humming the lullaby I remembered from my childhood and by the second verse little Alex was fast asleep with his head in my lap. I just kept on humming for a while after that while stroking his hair.

I couldn’t shake a part of me that kept telling me how right this felt and how I could see myself doing this every night. My mind insisted on playing tricks on me and conjured up images of Alex and I happy with little Alex, taking him to Disneyland, teaching him how to ride a bike, kissing away his boo boo’s and saving him from Alex’s disastrous cooking.

At this moment I wished more than anything that I could just be brave like Alex and dive but the bigger part of me that was ruled by past trauma, abandonment and fear was still winning out.

But it was getting harder to drown out the tiny part of me that believed I did deserve to be happy with my two Alex’s and that we could be a family.

I was determined to ignore that pesky voice though…I was not ready to open myself to that kind of heart break again.

_Damn…I am so screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Maggie she's so torn. She knows what she wants but is too scared to acknowledge it. Maybe or maybe not Lucy Lane coming to town is the wake up call she needs to fight for whats important to her  
> Maggie and Alex acted like mature adults and are trying to respect each other's position.Unlike certain shows lead you to believe you don't need to break up at the first sign of trouble  
> Slight hint at Maggie not being completely fine with Alex dropping everything to run to Kara. This will be addressed further in later chapters.  
> Any comments or kudos are most appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonn and Alexander have something pretty big in common. Jonn and Alex have a father-daughter moment. Alex calls someone for a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading the story and left kudos and comments

Alex’s POV

I looked up from the paperwork I was filling when I heard a knock on my office door. It was Jonn.

“Agent Schott mentioned you were looking for me” he said as he entered.

“Yes, I have finished analyzing Alexander’s blood work and wanted to discuss the results with you”

“Okay, what are we looking at?” he asked before sitting down

“We guessed right. Alexander is half alien. He definitely has green martian blood in him” I bit my lip nervous of Jonn’s reaction showing him the results on my tablet.

He paled as if he had seen a ghost

“Jonn are you okay?” I asked concerned

“How is that possible? I was the last of my kind to escape from Mars” he was shaking his head

“Maybe some others got away as well but chose to stay hidden. I don’t know either” I remarked equally puzzled.

“This makes it even more important for us to keep him close. We have to be able to monitor what he may become capable of. He doesn't have powers yet but that may change. Kara mentioned you wanted to adopt him” he asked curiously

“I want to” I replied simply

“I hear a but in there. What’s going on Alex?” he asked kindly

“I know I want to adopt him. I want to protect him and take care of him with everything I have but Maggie’s not there yet. She’s not sure she wants to do this with me” I finished sadly

“Give her some time Alex. It’s a big decision”

“I know, I am going to give her the time she needs. I am just worried that her doubts are not just about being a mom but that she has doubts about our relationship too” I confessed

“Don’t over think it Alex. Have trust in what the two of you have” Jonn said encouragingly

“I do and I love her so much. I am just a little worried that I might have to be a single parent and what if I mess it up. I don’t know if I can do it alone”.

“You will never have to do it alone. You, Kara and I are a family. You two are my daughters and Alexander will be like my grandson. We will all raise him together. You always sell yourself short Alex. You make my life better by being in it, you are supergirl’s hero and you are like a superhero to that little boy. Just believe in yourself” he promised pulling me into a hug.

His words lifted a huge weight of my shoulder and I relaxed into the hug drawing strength from the comfort only a parent’s embrace can provide.

* * *

 

A couple of weeks had passed since my talk with Jonn and things were progressing relatively smoothly. Alexander was now recovering at my apartment and Maggie was spending most nights there as well. Maggie and I had taken Alexander to the zoo and other simple outings such as eating French fries in the sun or watching a movie but these were treats the poor little boy had never experienced. I could tell Maggie was enjoying the family dynamic as much as I was but I didn’t say anything. I was determined to take this at her pace. We even took him shopping to buy him some smart new clothes. The bruises his mother had inflicted upon him had almost healed and the social worker called every other day to find out how he was.

Today we were meeting the social worker at the precinct with Alexander. The social worker looked from Alexander to Maggie and I and then back again and he was stunned. “What in God’s name did you do to him” he asked us stunned.

Before I could answer Maggie led Alexander outside promising him candy from the vending machine. I thanked her with my eyes

 “He looks like a completely different child” the social worker added.  

“He is a different child” I said proudly. “He’s a child who’s been loved and it shows”.

The social worker looked at me sadly “You know hard you’ve made it for him?”

Certainly not the reaction I was expecting. At first I thought he was joking and I started to smile but then I saw that he was serious. I knit my brows and asked “What do you mean?”

The social worker continued “Do you know what it’ll be like for him to go back to a small dirty apartment to a drug addict mother who feeds him stale crackers and beer”.

I took a deep breath and said “I wanted to talk to you about that Mr. Jenkins”. “What are the possibilities of not sending him back?”

“What are you saying Agent Danvers?” 

 “I want to adopt him” I stated plainly

“I See” the social worker said and sat down heavily in a chair “I don’t know Agent Danvers, I would hate to get your hopes up. His mother may still want him”

I started to get a little agitated “By what right may I ask Mr. Jenkins? As I recall she abused him not to mention her drug habits”

Jenkins looked a bit uncomfortable before answering “The fact is that she’s the boy’s natural mother and the courts lean over backwards to respect that”

“How far do they lean?” my voice was both frightened and cold. It was frightening to have let myself love Alexander as much as I did and now to have to face the possibility that he could leave.

The social worker looked at me sadly “To tell you the truth, they lean pretty far”.

“What can I do” I asked trying to calm myself down

He replied “Hire the best lawyer you can and fight her if she still wants him. But you might lose……so prepare yourself. Also talk to the boy. Have you asked him? That could weigh with the court even if he’s still very young. A natural mother would have a strong case here no matter how rotten she is. Asking the boy is your best shot.  If he wants to go back to his mother let it go…. But if he wants to stay with you……I’ll go talk to the mother myself…..she may not give you any problem”. And then he gave me a hesitant smile “I hope for the sake of both of you she makes it easy as the boy would surely be better off with you”.

“I will talk to Alexander and let you know what he says” I said before thanking the social worker.

Once he left I pulled the phone from my pocket and dialed a number I hadn’t used for a while.

_“Hi Lucy, it’s Alex. I need a huge favor”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the return of Lucy Lane, the talk with Alexander and grumpy, jealous Maggie.
> 
> Comments or kudos are most appreciated


	5. Lawyer Extraordinaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie have the talk with Alexander. Lucy Lane comes to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who are reading the story and left kudos and comments

Alex’s POV

Maggie and I waited until after dinner to talk to Alexander. Maggie could tell I was very nervous about the conversation so she offered to stay with me to offer support. I was trembling inside…..what if he didn’t want to stay with me? What if he wanted to go back to his mother? I wasn’t sure if I could stand the rejection but I had to ask him.

Alexander came sat down in Maggie’s lap and was smiling at both of us

I smiled at the sight of them together before starting “Alexander, I wanted to ask you what you would think about sticking around here with us…..you know, kind of like forever…..I mean”. I didn’t even realize I had started to ramble

“You mean stay with you” his eyes grew huge in his little face.

“Yeah that’s what she means” Maggie smiled encouragingly

“Oh wow, we will have so much fun” he smiled.

I needed to make sure he understood that it meant giving up his mom.

“Alexander, I want to adopt you. But you have to want that too. I would never do anything you didn’t want” I said having to fight back the tears that were threatening to escape

“You really want me?” he stared at me in amazement.

I ruffled his hair and said “Of course I want you, silly. You’re the best little kid in the whole world”

“What about my mom”

“We don’t know buddy. That would be the hard part” I answered.

“Would she come to see me?”

“We don’t know. Maybe we could arrange that but it would be harder for everyone that way” Maggie explained

Alexander looked frightened and we could feel him trembling. “Would she come and beat me” he whimpered.

“No buddy, you are safe here” I promised. “We wouldn’t let her do that”

At that Alexander started to cry and told us the things that he had never told anyone, about his mother and what she had done to him. When it was over he just wanted to cuddle with us on the couch.

He gave Maggie and I a kiss on the cheek before whispering in my ear “I want to be yours Mama”

He then turned to Maggie and asked shyly “Can I call you Mommy?”

I saw the panicked look on Maggie’s face and interjected “It’s getting late buddy. Let’s get you into bed. We can talk more tomorrow”.

I led him to bed trying my best to ignore the look of relief on Maggie’s face and the disappointment on Alexander's face.

* * *

 

After putting Alexander to bed, I sat down with Maggie and called the social worker to update him on our talk with Alexander.

I told him about Alexander’s decision as well as the other things he had told us such as the beatings and the neglect, things he had kept bottled up for so long.

Jenkins just sounded sad and said “I hate to say it but it doesn’t surprise me. Alright I’ll talk to the mother and see what I can do. I will get back to you by tomorrow evening”.

Next day I was literally on pins and needles waiting for Jenkin’s call. I could sense Maggie’s nervousness as well though she would never admit it.

He finally called and as soon as I heard his voice I knew it was bad news “She won’t do it Agent Danvers. I tried everything ….. reasoning, threats but nothing worked. She wants him”.

I couldn’t keep the frustration out of my voice while saying “Why? She doesn’t even love him.”

He replied frustrated “In her own twisted way she thinks she does. She was abused herself as a child. It’s the only way she knows.”

 “But she’ll kill him” I raised my voice in a mixture of anger and desperation

 Jenkins knew I had a point but all he said was “Maybe or maybe not but we can’t do a damn thing till she cooperates.”

My voice trembled as I asked “But can’t I sue for custody?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean it will work. She is the natural mother and that does carry a lot of weight in court” Jenkins patiently tried to explain. 

“But look at what we’ve done for him already. Look at the life he would have with us” I pleaded.

“I know that, it makes sense to you and me but there’s an element of precedence involved here. You have to convince the judge. Talk to your lawyer and give it your best try but please try and be realistic here” he replied.

Maggie could tell I was upset after the conversation with Jenkins.

“What’s wrong babe” she gently asked

“The mother said no. We are going to have to take this to court” I sighed

“You will figure it out Danvers. You always do. Also, I am going to be right here with you” she soothed

“You are?” I asked my eyes clearly showing my vulnerability

“I am” she smiled softly. “I do think that I should keep my distance from Alexander a little bit. I don’t want him getting even more attached to me while we are still figuring out what my role in his life is going to be”.

I bit my tongue determined not to react. Our emotions were still raw and I knew if I said anything in reaction it would escalate into a fight.

The only words I responded with were “I love you Dimples” clinging to the only truth I knew in the otherwise deep sea of uncertainty my life was about to become.

“I love you too Danvers” she whispered

I pulled her into a deep hug just content to hold her and breathe her unique scent in which never failed to calm me.

After a few moments of silence I finally said “Good thing I already contacted the best lawyer in the country and asked them to come meet us tonight”

“That’s good” she hummed

“They should be here in a few minutes. I am going to jump into the shower really quick” I gave her a sweet kiss

“Okay babe” she smiled into it.

* * *

 

Maggie’s POV

I heard a knock on the door while Alex was still in the shower.

I don’t know what I was expecting when I opened the door but it certainly wasn’t to see a gorgeous brunette standing there.

Her short curly hair were windblown and she looked as if she had just stepped off the runway of a fashion show.

I couldn’t believe she was the lawyer Alex had called for help.

“How does she know Alex? I didn’t know Alex used to hang out with women that weren’t Kara and that too a freaking super model” I thought grumpily

A clearing of a throat brought me out of my reverie “Sorry, I must have the wrong apartment. I was looking for Alex Danvers” she smiled apologetically.

“No, you have the right place. Alex lives here and will be right out. Please come in” I tried to smile but I am sure it came out more as a grimace.

We were saved from any further awkwardness by Alex’s voice cutting in “Lucy, you are here.”

“The one and only. Looking good Danvers. Now get your ass over here and give me a hug” Lucy laughed before pulling Alex into a tight hug.

_Uhm…I am still here….a friendly hug doesn’t last that long_

After a few moments Alex pulled away and seemed to remember introductions still had to be made.

“Maggie, this is Major Lucy Lane, lawyer extraordinaire. Lucy, this is Detective Maggie Sawyer, my girlfriend”

“Lucy Lane as in any relation to Lois Lane?” I asked

“Yeah, I am Lois Lane’s baby sister” she replied a little annoyed before continuing teasingly “Or lawyer extraordinaire as Danvers called me. Do you know I caught the great Agent Danvers for lying even after she fooled the polygraph test”

Her green eyes twinkled as she teased Alex and made her squirm a little

“Lucy” Alex protested “Glad to see your ego has only gotten bigger”

“I aim to please. Now did I hear girlfriend. That’s a new development which you didn’t even think about telling me. You suck Alex” Lucy playfully hit Alex on the shoulder.

“Well I would have told you if you had been here. But you were off god knows where doing god knows what” Alex playfully retorted.

“Well, I am back now. National City does have it’s perks” Lucy gave a cheeky smirk to Alex before teasingly looking her up and down.

_My oblivious girlfriend of course missed it. Just perfect.  
_

I gritted my teeth before saying “Shouldn’t we all sit down. Discuss why we are here and figure out what to do”

I wasn’t being mean. I was trying to bring focus back to the situation.

_The Lucy-Alex show wasn’t bugging me at all. Nope. Not even a little bit._

_I just needed to keep telling myself that and maybe I would believe it_

“You are right. We do need to start discussing the case. But not tonight. I am tired after the flight and need some sleep to be functional. Let’s do lunch tomorrow Alex” Lucy said tiredly

“Sure. Let’s meet at Noonan’s at noon tomorrow” Alex agreed

“Will you be joining us Maggie?” Lucy asked me with a smile I couldn’t quite decipher

“Wouldn’t miss it” I said making sure to smile back

_Two can play at this game_

Lucy left soon after pleading tiredness and a need to sleep.

“You don’t have to babe. I know you have paperwork” Alex offered as we were getting ready for bed

“No, it’s good Danvers. I want to be there” I lied hopefully convincingly

_I needed to keep an eye on Lucy Lane…this lunch was definitely going to interesting_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie needs to figure things out soon. She and Alex are still dancing around certain issues  
> Next chapter : Lunch with Lucy and things come to a head between a jealous Maggie and Alex. Things finally come out in the open between them.  
> Comments and kudos are most appreciated


	6. Lunch at Noonan's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with Lucy. Maggie gets a little grumpy and Alex still can't catch a clue when someone is flirting with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with Lucy got a little longer than I planned so Alex and Maggie talk will be the next chapter. M  
> My head canon is that Lucy and Alex became friends, we just didn't see it on screen so that explains their level of comfort with each other in this chapter  
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments

Maggie’s POV

Alex and I walked into Noonan’s the next day at noon hand in hand. Alex had been up since early this morning researching the adoption procedure and had typed up a long list of questions to ask Lucy. She was going over her list of questions even as we walked.

_Such a nerd…I chuckled to myself_

Lucy was already there and she waved us over from the booth she was sitting at.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite federal agent” Lucy grinned at Alex before they warmly embraced.

“Good to see you, my favorite Lane” Alex grinned. “Just don’t tell Lois I said that”

They both burst out laughing at that “My lips are sealed. Anyway, I thought you would give that honor to my Dad” Lucy teased.

Alex just shook her head at that and they laughed some more.

_Okay…inside joke which I am obviously not privy to. Do they even remember I am sitting right here_

“What are you guys talking about?” I finally asked trying to draw their attention back to my presence

“Oh nothing, General Lane and I don’t particularly see eye to eye and Lucy is just being a little shit about it” Alex explained shooting a mock glare at Lucy.

Lucy promptly retaliated by throwing her napkin at Alex’s head

_I really don’t like this woman_

“Good to see you again, Maggie” Lucy smiled at me before shaking my hand

“Same here, Lucy” I smiled back

_I may have gripped her hand a little too hard…I have a firm handshake that is all_

The waitress came over shortly and took our orders. Pity I had a rule not to drink alcohol at lunch. A drink would certainly help me get through this.

“So the custody case …..should we get started? I know Alex has a bunch of questions” I said in a business like way trying to guide the conversation to a more professional tone. The shorter this lunch was the better.

“Definitely, but after we have eaten something. I cannot even think about talking law on an empty stomach” Lucy laughed.

“Of course Luce. Maggie and I are the same way. We always need a snack before a strategy meeting. Right Maggie?” Alex grinned

“Uh huh. Agent Danvers definitely needs her candy to function” I agreed giving her a fond look

“So how long have you guys been together?” Lucy asked curiously

“About 8 months” Alex smiled while giving me one of her loved up looks

“You certainly seem happy together” Lucy smiled

“We are. Very happy” I confirmed while holding Alex’s hand in my own

I didn’t miss the wistful look that passed over Lucy’s face at that action

_Interesting…I knew that there was more to this Lucy Lane than what meets the eye_

“Well, you have certainly made Alex here more smiley. She used to be a little on the grumpy side earlier” Lucy teased.

“Pfft, I don’t know what you are talking about” Alex protested

“Oh please, you almost burnt me to ashes on the spot with your glare during the red tornado testing. Thankfully for me, it was Kara that has the heat vision. Your attitude during the polygraph test was also grumpy to say the least. I did deserve that one though. I almost had you sent to Cadmus for treason” Lucy finished sadly.

“Lucy, you need to move on and forgive yourself. I forgave you the minute you helped Kara rescue Jonn and me. Plus I did lie to protect Jonn so at some level I do understand why you thought I was a traitor. Let’s leave the past in the past okay. I have moved on from that and I want you to do that as well….okay?” Alex said comfortingly putting her hand on Lucy’s shoulder.

“Okay” Lucy agreed with a small smile

_Wow they certainly do share a complicated history…I could definitely sense there had been some feelings involved…I just wasn’t sure what those feelings were_

The waitress then arrived with our food and Lucy thankfully tried to move the conversation in a less heavy direction

“Speaking of Kara, how is she doing?”

“She’s doing good. She is busy juggling being a reporter along with the whole supergirl stuff. She’ll be so happy to hear you are back. She missed you” Alex answered

“Yeah, I missed her too. I missed both of you” Lucy replied 

_Kara and Lucy are close…this just keeps getting worse and worse_

“We missed you too. You must come over to Kara’s this Friday for game night. All the super-friends will be thrilled to see you” Alex insisted.

“I wouldn’t miss it. It will be fun hanging out with you dorks again. It will be interesting to be in the same room with Kara and James all over each other” Lucy grimaced a little.

‘Luce, have you spoken to either James or Kara recently?” Alex asked

“Not really, what ‘s going on?” Lucy looked a little worried

“They are not dating. They went on one date before deciding to be friends” Alex explained

“What, that is crazy. They were pining for each other for months. I even broke up with him so he would get his head out of his ass and go be with Kara. All of that for them to last one date” Lucy said flabbergasted.

_Lucy and James….did not see that one coming_

“Yeah, Kara is dating someone else now” Alex continued

I couldn’t help the scoff that escaped my mouth

“Maggie” Alex said sternly

“What, they are fighting like every five minutes” I protested

“Maggie” Alex repeated with a frown on her face

“Fine” I said before putting my hands up in mock surrender

“Okay what I am missing? I need details” Lucy asked leaning forward

“Nothing, you will meet him on Friday and then can decide for yourself” Alex said

“Okay okay” Lucy gave in. “I am fed now so we can start talking about the case. How can I help you ladies?”

Alex and I took turns explaining how we found Alexander, in what condition he was found , how we had gotten attached to him and the fact that we wanted to adopt him.

“So what do you think Lucy” Alex asked

“Just so I understand correctly, you and Maggie want to adopt Alexander, correct?” Lucy wanted to clarify

“For now, we want to put only my name on the adoption papers. That may change later but for now only my name would be involved in the case.” Alex explained

“So Maggie would not be involved?” Lucy looked shocked

Maybe I was being sensitive but I felt like she was judging me at that particular moment.

“Lucy, you also need to know something else about Alexander. He is half alien. He has martian blood in him” Alex further explained

“Wow, you don’t do things half way do you Alex” Lucy whistled. “Well, after seeing you with Kara I can’t think of better person to raise an alien child than you. You turn into such a Mama bear when it comes to Kara, I am sure it will be the same or even worse when it comes to Alexander” Lucy laughed.

Alex just blushed.

“Any child would be lucky to have you Alex. So would the person who gets to share this experience with you” Lucy squeezed Alex’s hand with a warm smile

_Hello....I am still right here_

“I know how you are feeling right now. I have always wanted kids. Even with my job, I always knew I wanted them. That is one of my only regrets about breaking up with James.” Lucy sighed wistfully

_Lucy wants kids…..that’s just peachy_

“It will happen for you, Luce. I promise” Alex comforted her

_I now really wanted to puke_

Thankfully at that minute I got a text from the precinct

“I just got called in by the station. I have to go, it’s an emergency. You guys carry on.” I got up quickly wanting to get the hell out of there.

“Maggie, wait” Alex called out. I could tell she knew that I was upset and was just using the station as an excuse to get out of there

“I got to go Danvers” I walked straight out not wanting to turn around and see the hurt expression on Alex’s face

* * *

 

Alex’s POV

I just stared stunned at Maggie’s retreating back. I had no idea what could have made her upset. I would have to wait till tonight to find out. Maggie liked space and time when she was upset and I was determined to give them to her and not push her into talking before she was ready.

“Everything okay?” Lucy asked concerned

“Yeah everything’s fine. It’s just with her job when she needs to go, she needs to go” I explained trying to downplay the situation. I really didn't want to get into it right now.

“So what do you think about the case Lucy” I repeated my question from earlier wanting to change the topic

I am sure Lucy caught on but thankfully she didn’t say anything about it.   “Well on the surface I’m not overly optimistic but it is a highly emotional case which could get resolved in an unorthodox way” she said cautiously

“Cut the legal jargon Lucy. So you are basically saying I don’t have a chance?” I argued

“No, that’s not what I am saying. I am just saying it won’t be easy. I am great at what I do and I will try my hardest. I just want you to be realistic and prepared. Also, we can’t let it be revealed he’s a half alien. That will just put him in further danger” she explained

“I know this is not going to be easy. I gathered that much from what the social worker said. But dammit this doesn’t make sense. That woman is a junkie and a child abuser, how can she even be considered to be Alexander’s custodial parent?” I ranted

Lucy sighed and said “Because she’s his natural mother”.

I just laughed ruefully “Everyone keeps on saying that but is that really enough?”

“No, but if he were your son, wouldn’t you want every chance to keep him, no matter how messed up you were” Lucy tried to reason.

I sighed “I know that but what about what’s good for Alexander?”

Lucy gave a small smile before answering “That’s going to be our best argument. If you don’t mind I want to meet Alexander. I think the biggest part of our case is going to hinge on Alexander’s environment and his interactions with you so I need to see that so I can make the best case possible especially since we are filing for single parent adoption”.

“Sure, that’s a great idea. Let’s do dinner at my place tomorrow and you can meet Alexander. It will be take out since I don’t want to poison you with my cooking. I need you alive for the case” I laughed

“It’s a date Danvers” Lucy winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is feeling a little threatened and insecure....will that finally push her to figure out what she wants  
> Next chapter is the Alex and Maggie talk where things get a little heated and Lucy meets Alexander  
> Lucy and Alex want the same things.....hmmmm  
> Any comments or kudos are most appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie have a honest talk and Alex lays her feelings out there. Lucy is a good friend to Alex and also gets to meet Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading the story and left kudos and comments

Maggie’s POV

I was almost done with the chicken stir fry I was making us for dinner. I had already fed Alexander and put him to bed. I found cooking therapeutic and it was helping me relax right now as I was still a little on edge from lunch earlier today.

I heard the sound of the key turning in the lock. Alex was home.

“Hey babe” she greeted me with a kiss after taking off her jacket and putting away her bag

“Hey you” I smiled into our kiss. Just her presence was helping the tension I had felt from earlier today dissipate.

“Something smells good. I am starving” Alex sniffed the air eagerly

“Five more minutes. It’s almost ready. I need to start giving you lessons soon so that you don’t starve anytime I am not here” I laughed tweaking her nose

“Hmmm you can teach me anything you want. It will not be the best thing you have taught me though” she grinned lasciviously

“Nerd” I snorted

“Your nerd” she nuzzled my neck which is one of my most sensitive areas

“Okay if you don’t want a burnt dinner you need to stop that” I moaned

“Awww you are no fun” she pouted but pulled away and sat down at the table.

“Also babe, please get home early tomorrow. Lucy wants to come to dinner tomorrow night” Alex called out.

I could feel my head starting to throb again

“That’s great. Sounds like so much fun” I said sarcastically.

“What’s wrong? Did I say something wrong” she had obviously picked up on my annoyance and was staring at me confused

“What’s wrong is that you didn’t think about asking me whether I am okay with having dinner with the woman who was flirting throughout lunch with my girlfriend” I scowled

“She only wants to come to dinner so that she can meet Alexander for the case. You would have been part of that conversation if you hadn’t rushed away from lunch. Thanks for leaving me alone halfway through lunch by the way” Alex replied with a little edge to her voice

“You were a little preoccupied with your heart to heart with Lucy so I don’t think you missed me that much” I snarked

“I was just catching up with a friend. A friend who is going to help us get Alexander.  She wasn’t flirting with me. She is straight” Alex countered

“Yeah right” I scoffed

_She's so oblivious when someone is clearly hitting on her_

“She used to date James Olsen. I maybe fresh off the boat but I am pretty sure James didn’t grow a vagina overnight” Alex said with a hint of sarcasm

“Bisexuality is real Alex”

“I know it is Maggie. But that’s not the point. Even if Lucy flirted with me a little I definitely did not flirt back and you know that. So what is really bothering you Maggie?” Alex argued

“I felt invisible at lunch Alex. You were enjoying the company of a woman who obviously knows you, understands you and wants the same things as you do. Things which I am not sure I want. She can give you everything you want” I confessed

“Oh and so you just assumed I will forget you and move onto her. You just don’t get it, do you Maggie? I just don’t want a family, I want a family with you. The only person I want to raise Alexander with is you, no one else” Alex had tears in her eyes

“Alex” I started

She put her hand up to stop me “No, I am not finished yet. I don’t know how to get you to trust me. I have been hearing you Maggie. When you told me the day Kara disappeared I get one, I took that to heart and since that day I have done everything I can to show you I am committed to our relationship and that I am not  going to run. But, you still obviously believe I am someday going to leave. You still don’t trust me enough to fully let me in” Alex said brokenly.

My heart clenched at her expression

“I want to trust you, I just don’t know how to” I whispered probably the most honest thing I had ever said in our relationship. “I don’t know if I can ever get to that point of wanting a family, Lucy can give you that”

“You do not get to decide that Maggie. You do not get to push me away every time you are scared. I am in this relationship 100% Maggie. You are the love of my life and I am ready to be open and vulnerable but only with you. I need you with everything I am but I need you to need me back” Alex pleaded with tears in her eyes.

I wanted to tell her I needed her too but for some reason I just couldn’t get the words out.

After a few moments of silence Alex continued “I think we need to take a few days and work on ourselves separately. Get some perspective and figure out what we want. Because if we continue like this, we are just going to hurt each other and Alexander. Let’s consider it as a time out” she tried to crack a small joke but I could tell she was deeply hurt.

“Okay, I will go then” I said tiredly

“No, you can stay here.  I will just go crash at Kara’s” she said before grabbing a change of clothes and heading out of the door.

_I felt the worst I had ever felt in my life._

_I had hurt the one person who really loved me for who I am and wanted to build a future with me_

_This was the moment I truly decided I am going to figure out my shit and learn to be happy. I had to because for the first time in my life, I knew I had something real to lose._

* * *

 

Alex’s POV

I felt like a complete wreck the next morning. I had spent most of the night crying in Kara’s arms. I missed Maggie terribly but knew we needed a few days apart to figure ourselves out.

I decided to focus my energy on Alexander and the upcoming case.

In the evening once I got home from work, I was helping Alexander change his clothes since Lucy was coming for dinner.

“Who’s coming to dinner, Mama?” I could tell Alexander was a little annoyed and scared that another grown up would be joining us for dinner.

I just smiled at him and said “Don’t worry buddy, she won’t bite. Her name is Lucy and she is very nice. She is going help make sure that you can stay here with me forever”

Alexander sheepishly smiled and asked “How did you know that I was a little scared?”

I ruffled his hair and laughed” Because I know you, my little munchkin, now let’s finish getting you ready”.

“Mama, where is Mommy I mean Maggie”

“She is working late tonight buddy” I lied not being able to tell him the truth. He was too young to understand and I didn’t want to worry him.

“I miss her” he pouted

“I miss her too” I whispered before pulling him into a tight hug

A knock on the door broke our little moment and I got up from the floor to go open it.

“Hey Danvers” Lucy grinned and she was holding a bottle of bourbon and a box of candy.

“Hey Luce. Came prepared I see” I laughed before giving her a quick hug

“I know my audience” she sassed back.

“Make yourself at home. I will go get Alexander” I said leading her to the couch.

“Alexander, this is my friend Lucy. She is the one who is going to help us” I introduced them after leading Alexander into the living room

“Hi” he said shyly

“Lucy, this little munchkin is my son Alexander” I said proudly

“Hey there, baby Danvers” Lucy smiled at him

“Baby Danvers?” I mouthed with a what the hell expression on my face

“Alexander is too much of a mouthful for a little boy. So it’s either Baby Danvers or AJ, take your pick” Lucy replied seriously.

“I hate you” I replied only half joking

Alexander spotted the box of candy in Lucy’s hand and his eyes lit up

“Is that for me?” he grinned

“Yes, it’s all yours Baby Danvers. Better hide it from your Mama and Aunt Kara though. They can’t be trusted around candy” Lucy chuckled

“Ha ha very funny. Buddy, take the candy to the kitchen. You can have one piece but only after dinner, okay?”

“Okay mama” he agreed reluctantly and headed to the kitchen

“No offense Alex but you look like crap. What’s going on?” Lucy asked worriedly

“It’s nothing Luce. Got into a little fight with Maggie” I didn’t want to get into a heavy conversation with Alexander in the same room

“So I guess she won’t be joining us tonight. I hope it had nothing to do with lunch. I just missed you and so I may have gotten a little carried away. I really hope she didn’t feel uncomfortable”

“It’s not your fault Lucy. I missed you too. I missed having my friend here. We are just dealing with some other stuff from before” I said reassuringly

“Okay, I won’t pry anymore. Tell me when you are ready” she gave my hand a quick squeeze

“Thanks Lucy” I said gratefully

“Also, I just noticed that Baby Danvers looks a lot like….” Lucy hesitated

“Kara” I finished for her “Yeah, it was one of the first things I noticed. They adore each other. She’s his main partner in crime” I chuckled with tears in my eyes

“Don’t give up Alex. I will do everything I can to help this little guy” she said seriously

I just nodded my eyes full of determination

“Enough of this serious talk and you need to stop moping around for tonight. After dinner and putting Baby Danvers to bed, we are going to set up Mario Kart and I am going to kick your sorry ass” Lucy challenged.

“Pfft, you wish. You are going down Lane” I said seriously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time out was definitely needed between Maggie and Alex. They need a few days to clear their heads  
> Next chapter : Maggie has a heart to heart with Kara, has a run in with Lucy and finally her light bulb moment with Alexander  
> Baby Danvers or AJ : take your pick lol  
> Any comments or kudos are most appreciated  
> Please let me know if there is any scenario you would like to see in this fic. I will do my best to incorporate them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie makes peace with Kara and Lucy. Maggie and Alexander have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Maggie and Alexander scene is based on a prompt from fashionfuture
> 
> There is no Alex in this chapter but I felt it was important for Maggie to come to an understanding with the important people in Alex's life before she and Alex can truly move forward together .
> 
> Thanks to all those who are reading the story and left kudos and comments

Maggie’s POV

I carefully clutched onto the envelope containing the sample I had collected from the crime scene as I entered the DEO. The sample analysis was beyond our lab capabilities and we needed the James Bond spy movie capabilities the DEO labs had.

It had been three days since that night at Alex’s apartment and I hadn’t seen her since. I missed her and Alexander more than I thought possible. I had spent the time trying to clear my head and I definitely felt better about the situation. I had even called my old therapist and was starting to feel a lot more hopeful about overcoming my abandonment and trust issues.

As I walked into Alex’s lab I was hoping for at least a glance of her.

_It’s been too long since I have seen her beautiful face_

_Okay I see Danvers….just the wrong one_

Kara was in the lab talking to one of the lab techs about something. They looked up as I entered.

“Maggie” Kara gave a tight smile “Alex is not here right now”

“It’s okay, I was just dropping of this sample” I said handing off the envelope to the lab tech who went off to begin processing it.

I could feel Kara shooting daggers at the back of my head.

“You don’t like me very much, do you?”  I decided to lay my cards on the table

_I was sick and tired of this passive aggressive dynamic Kara and I had going on_

“This is the second time my sister has broken down in my arms sobbing uncontrollably because of you. So, forgive me if I am little suspicious of your intentions with my sister” Kara said coldly

“Your sister is an adult and she and I are capable of fixing our problems on our own. We don’t need your interference Kara” I said seriously.

“Anything that hurts Alex is my business” she insisted

“Alex is more than capable of fighting her own battles. Plus, it’s not like you and Mon El are poster children for relationships r us” I snarked in annoyance

“He’s changing and he’s becoming a better man every day. That was uncalled for” Kara scowled

“Well you are trying to interfere in my relationship so it’s just fair that we can talk about yours. Anyway, why don’t you just tell me why you don’t like me” I was losing patience

“I don’t like change” she blurted out

I just stared at her confused

“When I was 13 my planet exploded and everything changed…I lost my parents, my home and the life I knew. Since then, my life has seen been a series of changes but I have always had one constant in my life…Alex…she’s like my safe place. But now that is changing too and I struggle to deal with change” Kara said honestly

“Alex is my person Maggie and I have to learn how to share my person with you. It’s just a lot harder than I thought” Kara continued

 “You will always be number one in Alex’s life. Just know that. That fact used to make me insecure because I know that Alex will forget everybody and everything to get to you if you need her. But, I accept that now because Alex will not be happy unless you are in her life” I reassured Kara

“Can you try and do the same for me? Alex needs us both in her life. Can we just accept that and move on” I requested.

“I am trying my best to because you do make Alex very happy, Maggie. I have known her since we were kids and I have never seen her like this. She is hopelessly in love with you. She wants a family with you, she wants forever with you. Just believe that okay” Kara ‘s voice was the friendliest it had ever been towards me

“I am starting to” I answered honestly

“I am glad we had this talk” she gave me a gentle smile

“Me too” I answered honestly

“So what happens now?” she asked curiously

“I need a couple more days to work on stuff and then I am going to talk to Alex so that we can fix things” I said with hope and conviction in my voice.

“Uh Maggie, if you are going to talk to Alex can you do it a little sooner. Alex has been a terror these last three days” Kara looked spooked

“What did she do?” I giggled

“She has just been so cranky. Threatened multiple people with her index finger.  No one wants to spar with her not even Jonn. Poor Winn was hiding under his desk at one point. And worst of all, she ate the last pot sticker last night” Kara said scandalized

I burst out laughing at the pout that had formed on Kara’s face

“That’s my girl” I laughed. “I miss her and Alexander so much”

“They miss you too. Alex is working late tonight so I will be on baby sitting duty. You are welcome to come by if you want to see him” Kara offered kindly

“I may take you up on that” I said gratefully

“Don’t forget to bring pot stickers” Kara said seriously

“Deal” I smiled at her before starting to head to the exit. I had to get back to work.

* * *

 

I was almost at the exit when I heard my name being called out.

I turned around to find Lucy walking towards me.

“Hi Maggie” she smiled

“You are just everywhere, aren’t you” I said surprised

“I used to work for the DEO. They called me in for a consult” she said explaining her presence at the top secret government agency

“Oh okay” I said awkwardly

“Look Maggie, I just wanted to clear the air about lunch the other day. I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. That was never my intention” Lucy tried to explain

“Then what exactly are your intentions, Lucy?” I asked seriously

“Nothing bad I promise. It’s just I was seeing Alex after so long and I got so engrossed  in catching up with her  that I got forgot anyone else was there. The slight flirting I did was harmless and didn’t mean anything. The Danvers sisters are so clueless and oblivious when it comes to being flirted with, so I sometimes flirt with them a little just to tease them. Alex didn’t even notice I flirted with her”

“So are you trying to tell me you don’t have feelings for my girlfriend? I am a detective Lucy…I detect” I scoffed

“I admit I like her and care for her but I didn’t have the courage to try for something more when I had the chance. We are similar in many ways and she actually understands me. But it doesn’t matter anymore because she is so in love with you that she doesn’t even notice anyone else” Lucy sighed

“I just want to see her happy and she wants only you Maggie. She is head over heels for you. Once I got her to talk the other night, she wouldn’t shut up about you…It was all Maggie this and Maggie that. She looks at you like you hung the moon and the stars. I would kill for someone to look at me like that. Believe me Maggie, I am just here as a friend to help with the case. I don’t want to cause any trouble” Lucy promised

“Thanks for clearing things up Lucy” the sincerity in her eyes finally made me believe she was telling the truth

“Please just go be with her. She needs you” Lucy said sincerely

“I need her too” I said honestly before heading to the exit and then back to the precinct.

* * *

 

As soon as my shift was over later that evening, I rushed out of the precinct. I was anxious to see Alexander. I did remember to pick up pot stickers as I didn’t want to get back into Kara’s bad books again.

I didn’t even need to knock before Kara opened door. _I  guess someone used their super powers_.

“Pot stickers” I said holding out the bag

She promptly grabbed the bag before saying “Come on in”

 I just laughed at her antics

“Little Alex is having a rough night. He can’t sleep” Kara said tiredly

“Let me go try. I might be able to help” I offered

“Okay, I will just be out here eating the pot stickers” Kara grinned

I just gave a small laugh and headed to the bedroom

Alexander was laying in bed looking tired, sad and scared.

“Hi Buddy” I said gently

“Hi Maggie” he said tiredly

“What’s wrong buddy? You should be asleep” I stroked his hair

“I can’t tell you” he whispered

“You can tell me anything Alexander. Don’t be scared” I tried to reassure him

“No, I can’t” he insisted

“Why buddy?”

“Because you don’t want me. You don’t want to be my mommy. You don’t come see me anymore” he said with a trembling voice

“Oh Alexander” I said my heart breaking

“I need to go away. You and Mama were fighting because of me. Mama is sad because you are not here. If I go away, you and Mama can be happy again” Alexander cried

_It’s at that moment that I knew Alexander had sneaked his way past all my defenses straight into my heart….this six year old boy who had seen nothing but neglect and abuse all his life still had enough love in his heart to want to sacrifice his own happiness so that Alex and I could be happy._

I finally realized that he, Alex and I were all fighting demons of our own but the only way to truly move forward was to fight them together. I started to believe in actually being stronger together. I could feel my last walls starting to crumble.

 “You are not going anywhere Alexander. Your mama and I won’t let you. Some bad things happened to me in the past and they were holding me back from embracing you” I explained

“But never think again that I don’t want you buddy. You are my son and I am your Mommy” I said with tears in my eyes.

“You want me?” He asked me not quite daring to believe it

“You are my son, Alexander and let no one ever tell you otherwise” I promised

He burst into tears at that “I love you Mommy”

“I love you too, baby” I pulled him into a tight hug

After a few minutes he pulled away “Can we have ice cream now Mommy?”

“Didn’t you already have candy after your dinner?” I asked faux sternly knowing his little habits.

“Yes mommy, but I also want ice cream. Just one scoop. Please Mommy” he pouted.

_His pout looked suspiciously like Kara’s….I guess someone has been teaching him_

“Okay but don’t tell Mama. It will be our little secret” I gave in

“Yay” he cheered before rushing into the kitchen

_Alex and I are in for a world of trouble_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie finally talk...they need to do more of that on the show
> 
> Poor Lucy...she's a good one and needs someone too
> 
> Next chapter : Our girls finally talk and Alex may or may not remind Maggie of where her jurisdiction ends. 
> 
> Any comments or kudos are most appreciated


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex finally have the talk. Alex teaches Maggie about jurisdiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the rating change for this chapter.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is reading this story and left kudos and comments.

Maggie’s POV

Today was going to be a good day. I had an air of determination around me as I walked into the DEO. I was planning to find Alex and take her to lunch so that we could talk things through and finally figure out how to move forward together.

I headed to the command center hoping to find her there but I couldn’t see her.

Winn came up to see me instead “Hey, my favorite pool shark. Haven’t see you in a while”

“Hey Winn, I heard you were too busy hiding under your desk so that’s why you probably couldn’t see me” I teased

“That wasn’t my fault. Alex Danvers in a bad mood is a scary scary sight. She wanted me to start basic combat training which is code for she wanted to kick my ass. Can’t blame me for wanting to keep my limbs intact. And Kara has a big mouth” he pouted

“I can train you instead” I offered

“Nah, you are almost as scary as she is. You guys just enjoy scaring me don’t you?” he said seriously

I just laughed at that

“Have you seen Alex? I was looking for her” I asked once I had stopped laughing

“Yeah, she’s in her office. Fair warning though, she’s in one of her grumpier moods.”

“I can handle grumpy Alex” I said confidently

_I actually found grumpy Alex extremely adorable_

“Good luck” he patted me on the shoulder before heading back to his desk.

I headed to Alex’s office knowing I would find her there. I walked in quietly and locked the door. I saw her sitting at her desk staring at her tablet and I could clearly make out the dark circles under her eyes and the tension in her shoulders. It looked like she hadn’t slept in a week.

_My heart constricted with pain knowing that a huge part of that stress was related to me._

 She stood up to pick up something from her desk and it’s then that I noticed she wasn’t dressed in her standard DEO gear. She was wearing the same black suit and white blouse she was wearing when we first met.

_She looks so hot in that suit…it is such a big turn on_

She finally looked up, noticed me and said “Maggie” in a breathy voice

“Special Agent Danvers, dressed for the part today I see” I said in a low, husky voice

She just walked over and pulled me into a tight hug breathing me in

_It felt like I was finally coming home_

“Alex” I murmured

“Maggie, I know we need to talk but I just want to hold you close for a little while first. Is that okay?”

I didn’t say anything but I tightened our embrace letting her know what my answer was.

“I missed you so much” I heard her whisper

“I missed you too” I whispered back

She pulled away after a few moments and started to speak

I put a hand up to interrupt “Alex, can I please say what I need to say before I lose my nerve”

“Of course” she said with one of her trademark sweeping hand gestures.

“I want you to know that I heard you the other night. And that I am there. You said you needed me to need you and I do need you. I need you _so_ much and I’m sorry that I never told you that enough. You and Alexander complete me. You are the only family I ever need. I know I set up high walls and sometimes push you away but you broke through my defenses. You brought me back to life and you are the love of my life” I laid my heart out bare for her to see

“Wow, what changed?” she looked blown away

“I learnt to put my fears in perspective. I spoke to my old therapist and she helped me understand where a lot of my trust and abandonment issues are coming from. But a big eye opener was also seeing Alexander willing to go away so that you and I could be happy. It made me realize that in closing my heart off to protect it, how much I was actually going to lose” I answered honestly

“Maggie, this is just not on you. I have a bunch of issues too and I could have handled things better. I should have realized just how uncomfortable the lunch with Lucy made you but it’s just since I wasn’t flirting with her at all I completely missed the fact that she was lightly flirting with me. So, in the future please call me out sooner and don’t let it fester. I will also try to be aware of these situations in the future and shut it down on the spot” Alex said reassuringly.

“Thanks Danvers” It felt great to see that she validated my feelings without me having to ask for it.

_We were growing stronger together in this relationship_

"I also know that you are scared that someday I will leave and that this is my first real relationship with a woman. But I promise you Maggie, I won’t run away from this. I won’t make this seem like some phase or a moment of uncertainty because I will always choose you. I am hopelessly in love with you and I will always fight for you. When I see my future and how bright it can be... I see you. It's you Maggie... when I think of the future and what it can bring...I see myself with you and raising Alexander together” she sweetly concluded.

We both stood and stared in each other’s eyes. _This was our moment…our game changer._

“Anything else you want to say babe?” Alex asked considerately.

“I could but I am so much better at actions so I am just going to show you instead” I said before pulling Alex to me by the lapels of her blazer and kissing her senseless while I pushed her back against her desk.

A minute later our positions were switched and I found my back against her desk.

_How did that happen_

“Not so fast Detective Dimples. Do I have to remind you of your jurisdiction again? If this was your office at the precinct, I would happily let you fuck me on your desk but this is my office. Your jurisdiction ended the moment you stepped into my office. Now, I might have to teach you a lesson so that you can remember where your jurisdiction ends next time” Alex had a wicked glint in her eye and a smirk on her face

_Take charge Agent Danvers was my favorite….I could feel myself getting wetter by the second_

“Is that right, Agent Danvers?” I challenged wanting to keep up the teasing.

* * *

 

Alex’s POV

Rather than answer Maggie’s challenge with words, I deftly shifted Maggie onto her back laying her on my desk and found myself above her, one arm holding myself up, one arm finding its way to the side of Maggie’s face.

I gazed down at her, and in that moment I felt like I  was seeing her again for the first time. “God she is so beautiful” was my only thought. Her perfect complexion, her beautiful lips, her slender nose and those adorable dimples.

All I knew is I needed to feel all of her right now.  I swiftly removed her favorite well worn leather jacket and Henley.  I let my  hands travel up and I cupped Maggie’s breast through her bra.  I was slowly driving her crazy.  My hands traveled south where I  started rubbing  Maggie through her jeans.  Maggie’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and she threw her head back.  She grabbed my head and pulled me in for a passionate kiss.  Our tongues began fighting for dominance. I began rubbing Maggie harder and her eyes shot open. 

It was then that she remembers that we were still playing the control game.  She reached down and grabbed my wrist to stop me.  I whispered “You don’t really want me to stop…do you?” Maggie just whined and tried to take control of the kiss again but I pulled back and I replied in a sexy voice “You’re going to lose”. 

Maggie loved it when I got into one of these moods and she surrendered to my touch.  She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against my arm.  I gently unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down her legs. She let out a breathy chuckle “We better hope Kara doesn’t hear us doing this”.

I pulled back and grimaced “Did you just bring up my baby sister right before I was about to fuck you?”

“I am sorry. Just get back here and finish what you so cockily started” she said impatiently.

 I chuckled at that and said “Okay. If you insist”

Without warning I put my hand inside her panties and slowly started circling her clit.  She was drenched, and definitely ready.  As soon as she felt my touch she let out a loud moan.  I quickly thrust a finger inside of her and then added a second finger and started a steady rhythm. I kept the rhythm up until I felt her start to tighten. I was pulled in for a heated kiss as I curled my fingers. Maggie let out a loud moan and threw her head back as she exploded all over my fingers.  I held her tight stroking her back as she came down from her high. I pulled my hand out and licked my fingers clean. 

I was helping her dress as her legs were still wobbly and get straightened up when I suddenly remarked “I need to get a new laptop because my old one was a casualty of us not behaving ourselves”. I pointed towards the laptop which was laying broken on the floor as it had got swiped off the desk when I was lifting Maggie onto it.

_It will be fun trying to explain that one to Jonn_

We both burst out laughing at the sight.

“Well worth it though” I grinned

“Yeah, definitely a lesson I will never forgot” Maggie smirked. “Let’s go home to our son” she smiled

“Sounds perfect” I smiled back before grabbing her hand and leading her home.

* * *

 

We spent the rest of evening with Alexander basking in the feeling of being a family and finally being together again. We baked cookies with him and read him at least three bedtime stories because he kept on insisting for one more.

When we were tucking Alexander into bed he finally asked “Do you think Lucy can help us, Mama?”. The court case was looming large but we were trying our best not to obsess over it. We had called Lucy and told her we wanted both mine and Maggie’s names on the adoption papers.

Maggie gave him a hug and said “I really hope so Baby, keep the faith”.

“What if she can’t do it” Alexander asked worriedly

“Then we’ll kidnap you and have Aunt Kara fly us high into the mountains” I teased him and his eyes sparkled at hearing that.

Once he fell asleep, Maggie and I headed out of the room to cuddle on the couch.

“We need to get a bigger place. He needs his own room” Maggie said seriously

I had the biggest smile on my face. It made me so happy to see Maggie wanting to make plans for our future.

“Definitely, as soon as the adoption case is over we can start looking” I promised.

_We were both nervous about the outcome of the case so we just lay in each other’s arms and tried to reassure each other that we would never lose our son._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, they are on the same page. Finally
> 
> Next chapter : Alexander adoption court hearing
> 
> Question time : do you want to see little Alex have powers?
> 
> Comments and kudos are most appreciated


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The court hearing. An unexpected strike by a dangerous enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually cried while writing this chapter. The verdict is based on what happened to someone I know in real life.
> 
> I am not an attorney so the court scenes will not be 100% accurate
> 
> Thanks to all those who are reading the story and left kudos and comments

Alex’s POV

It had been two weeks since Maggie and I had our talk and we have never been stronger.

Today was the day of the hearing for Alexander’s adoption. Maggie and I tried to make sure Alexander was okay before we headed to the courthouse.

“Are you scared” he asked us.

Maggie answered with a small smile “A little, are you?”

 “Yeah, a lot. What if she hits me?” his blue eyes were filled with terror.

I held him close and said in a reassuring voice “We won’t let her lay a hand on you”

“What if she takes me away” he continued still fearful.

“She won’t” we tried to console him but this was the question that haunted both Maggie and I and kept us awake at night …..what if they let her take him away. We couldn’t promise him that this wouldn’t happen and we didn’t want to lie to him. Maggie kissed his cheek and said “It’ll be alright baby, you’ll see”.

Outside the courthouse Lucy, Kara, J'onn, James and Winn were waiting for us.

Maggie and I were both dressed in black suits. We had bought Alexander new clothes especially for the occasion, little black slacks with a matching jacket and a pale blue turtle neck sweater.

The hearing took place in a small courtroom and the judge entered, wearing glasses and a quiet smile. He was a man in his early to mid sixties and was widely admired for his fairness and kindness to children. He was however known to be sympathetic to natural mothers.

He looked at Maggie, Alexander and I with interest but a few minutes later his attention was diverted to a tiny, fragile looking young woman who entered the courtroom with her attorney. She was wearing a grey skirt and a green blouse and looked more like a school girl than a drug addict or criminal.  We then learnt that she was only 24. She had a kind of fragile beauty and looked like the kind of girl who couldn’t take care of herself. One would want to instantly cherish and protect her.

Maggie and I realized this was why Alexander felt sorry for her even after she beat him. He wanted to help her instead of expecting her to help him.

The judge stressed before the proceedings began that everyone’s goal was the ultimate good of the child. The judge offered the option to have Alexander removed, but we had already discussed it with him. He had said he wanted to be there. We noticed that he never let his eyes look towards his mother, as though he was afraid to acknowledge her presence. He kept his hands in ours and his eyes towards the judge.

The opposing attorney called Alexander’s mother as his first witness, it was then that we realized what they are up against. A sweet face, a soft voice, a sob story from beginning to end and the assurance that this time she had learned her lesson and how she had read psychology books to learn more about herself and how to help her son.

_The woman was an ultimate con artist_

Lucy put on record that she would cross examine later so the next witness was called. It was a psychiatrist who had examined Alexander’s mother and declared her to be a warm young woman who had had an unfortunate youth. He felt that she had no intention of hurting her child but had been under enormous pressure financially. The opposing attorney also called a doctor who attested to the mother’s health and to the fact that she was no longer addicted to drugs. Last of all he called a priest who had known the mother for years and had in fact baptized Alexander. He said he felt absolutely certain that the child belonged with his mother who loved him.

Lucy cross examined all the witnesses except for the priest and the mother. She had managed to find loopholes in all their testimonies. She refused to cross examine the priest telling us that it would be futile to refute his testimony. She however had made the other testimonies look shady as she interrogated them with almost an air of amusement and derision.

But she certainly saved her best for Alexander’s mother. At this point Maggie and I insisted that Alexander be taken out of the courtroom as we didn’t want him to have to witness this. By the end of Lucy’s cross examination, the mother was shaking in her seat and crying. Lucy managed to make it clear that she had discovered drugs at 13, been first arrested at 16, gotten pregnant with Alexander at 18 and had been in eight drug programs and had been arrested ten times.

Her attorney protested “the court must keep in mind that this woman is no longer addicted, she has just been through an arduous state run drug program, and if we say that she is not rehabilitated, we are in fact saying our system of rehabilitation does not work”. The objection was sustained and her arrest record was stricken but the rest stayed.

From our side Lucy called Jenkins the social worker who told the court about Alexander’s miraculous transformation under our care, Maggie and I spoke of our love for Alexander and the stable home that we would provide for him.

The opposing attorney tried to create an issue of us not being married but Lucy objected and put a stop to that. Lucy also called a few NCPD officers, J’onn and Kara to the stand who spoke about how Maggie and I were good, kind and responsible law enforcement agents and human beings and would prove to be wonderful mothers to Alexander.

The final witness was the hardest and most heart wrenching as it was Alexander himself. He had a look of terror on his face as he was questioned….. What his life was like with his mother, what his life was like with Maggie and I, how his mother provided for him.

I could tell the opposing attorney was trying to intimidate Alexander “Are you afraid of your mother, Alexander?” The question itself frightened him so much that he shrank back in the stand “No……..No” he whimpered

“Does she ever beat or hit you?” the attorney hammered on. Alexander didn’t answer and he was asked to speak up. He finally croaked out “No”

Maggie and I closed our eyes in despair. We understood what he was doing. He would not tell the truth till his mother was there. Though he was terrified of her, he was still protecting her.

The judge asked us to return the next morning so that he could deliver the verdict.

* * *

 

That night Maggie and I just held Alexander close as he slept. We didn’t know how on earth we were going to give him to his mother if we had to. As we lay in bed holding him we realized that we couldn’t and it would kill us. All we could do was believe in justice and hope for the best.

The next day the judge began the proceedings by explaining to Alexander that he had listened to all the evidence and had tried to make the decision that would ensure his happiness. He then turned to Maggie and I and praised us for our effort with Alexander and said that our efforts were admirable. He said our intentions were excellent and we would provide well for Alexander.

He conceded that Alexander had had a difficult life with his mother but he also felt certain that she was changing and deserved one last chance. He then announced in a booming voice “The court rules in favor of the natural mother”

Alexander’s mother ran to him almost knocking him of his feet. All we could see was Alexander flailing wildly trying to move away from her. “Mama…Mommy” It was a plaintive wail that broke our hearts and we wanted to rush to him but J'onn and Kara were holding us back. “Let go….we need to save him” I yelled but Kara and J'onn wouldn’t let go.

Alexander’s mother and her lawyer led Alexander out of the courtroom. He turned back in anguish towards us with a grief stricken face, tears rolling down his cheeks “Mama”, “Mommy” he kept calling out.

“We love you baby….it’s okay” we called out till he was gone.

Kara then pulled Maggie and I into a hug and the three of us sobbed in each other’s arms. Lucy stood next to us and said “ I’m so sorry ……we can appeal it” and she also had tears in her eyes.

We just shook our heads saying “No….. No, we can’t put him through this again”. J’onn suggested we should all go home. Maggie and I just nodded and held each other as we walked out of the courtroom. There was no reason for us to stay there anymore.

_For Maggie and I it felt like it was all over……………..we had lost our son._

* * *

 

Kara’s POV

For the next week after the hearing, Alex and Maggie took off from work and stayed locked up in their apartment, never leaving the building and on the first day not even leaving their room.

Winn, James, Lucy and I came over a lot and tried everything to cheer them up and even though Alex and Maggie smiled a little for our benefit, we could easily see the heavy sadness  in their eyes.

We all deeply felt Alexander’s absence and were all mourning in our own way. Lucy asked me with a look of sorrow “Will Alex and Maggie be alright?”

I shook my head with tears in my eyes “I don’t know. They are tough but they’ve both lost a lot in life. And now this……you don’t know how much they love that little boy”

Lucy nodded sadly “Yes, I do”.

I could tell she was hurting deeply as well.

Lucy and I had just arrived at Alex’s apartment for a movie night so that we could try cheer up Alex and Maggie. We had just gotten seated with pizza and pot stickers when there was another knock at the door.

Alex went to answer the door and came back holding a small package.

“What is it babe?” Maggie asked her

Alex opened the package and looked puzzled “Someone just left this outside the door. It’s an unlabeled DVD”

“Well let’s see what’s on it” I suggested

We put the DVD in the DVD player and pressed play.

Nothing could have prepared us for the horror we felt when we saw what was on the DVD.

Alexander was laying strapped to a bed unconscious hooked up to a bunch of machines. Standing next to him was Lillian Luthor.

Lillian gave her evil smile before looking into the camera “Danvers family, I told you this was war. Agent Danvers, if you want to see your son alive, come to the address I tell you at 8 pm tomorrow. Come alone or else you will be responsible for the boy’s death”

_The screen faded to black. Cadmus had Alexander._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adoptive parents need more rights...sigh.
> 
> Next chapter : The DEO and Alex/Maggie tries to figure out the best plan to rescue Alexander. 
> 
> Baby Danver's powers will start making an appearance in the next couple of chapters.
> 
> Any comments or kudos are most appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is stubborn and insists on going alone into the Lions den. She is willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to save Alexander and her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badass, stubborn Alex. She is truly one of those who would happily sacrifice herself to keep her family safe. I also genuinely believe that she thinks that her life doesn't mean as much as Kara's or Jonn's.
> 
> Thanks to all those who are reading the story and left kudos and comments.

Alex’s POV

The next morning there was a tense atmosphere in the DEO command center. Maggie and I were standing there along with J’onn and Kara trying to figure out the best course of action to rescue Alexander. Winn was analyzing the DVD in the background to check if any more information could be gleaned from it.

Winn said he couldn't find any information on the address Lillian had provided. We were basically going in blind.

J’onn suggested that a strike team would accompany me to the address Lillian Luthor had provided so that we could rescue Alexander.

I shook my head “No J’onn, it is most likely a trap. Lillian is not stupid. She would not give us an address unless she had something sinister set up there. I cannot risk other agent’s lives for this mission. Lillian has specifically called war on the Danvers family. I will not let other people die because of it”

Before J’onn could protest further Kara spoke up “Alex is right. We can’t the risk the whole team going in blind. I will go with Alex and we will get Alexander back”

I immediately protested “No way Kara, she could have kryptonite. I am not putting you in that kind of danger”

“You just said she declared war on the Danvers family. Last I checked I am still a Danvers” Kara fought back

“Of course you are Kara. But you are my baby sister and I will always protect you no matter what. Lillian is expecting Supergirl to come with me tonight, she will have planned for it. If you come with me, we will be playing right into her hands. I can’t afford to lose you. I need my sister and the world needs Supergirl” I pleaded

“I can’t afford to lose you either. I cannot even think of being Supergirl without you. There’s no way I will send you in there alone” Kara said upset.

“Nothing will happen to me Kara. Lillian clearly wants something from me so she won’t harm me that easily. Just trust that I can defend myself. Just trust me” I reassured her

“Okay but I still don’t like it” Kara still sounded upset

“I know” I said while pulling her into a hug

Maggie and I were walking home from the DEO instead of driving to try and clear and our heads. Maggie held my hand before saying “So what’s the plan Danvers. Where do we start and what’s our plan of attack?”

“Maggie, I am going in alone. You can’t come with me” I replied confused. I thought I had made it clear to them that I had to go in alone.

“The hell you are Alex. Ride or die remember” Maggie argued

“Maggie” I started to protest

“No Alex, you don’t get to go in alone this time. The last time I listened to you and let you go in alone, you almost got blasted across the universe so no” Maggie said with pain clear in her voice

“I can’t put you in danger, Maggie. I need you to be okay” I sighed.

“Alexander is my son too. You expect me to be okay just sitting here while the woman I love and my son are in danger” she scoffed in disbelief

“Alexander is the reason I am begging you to stay here, Maggie. What would happen if we both go in there guns blazing and things go wrong. Think what Alexander would go through if he had to face losing both his parents in one night?”

“Alex” she choked out

“Alexander has to be our priority” I stressed

“I know but I can’t bear the thought of losing you Danvers” she said with tears in her eyes

“You won’t. You are stuck with me Dimples” I tugged her into a deep kiss with a touch of desperation in it

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Danvers” she finally smiled

“Good”

* * *

 

It was five minutes to 8 pm when I pulled up on my Ducati to the address Lillian had provided. It seemed like an abandoned warehouse and didn’t give me a good feeling.

I took a deep breath before walking in. It was pitch dark inside.

“Agent Danvers” A cold voice greeted as the lights were flipped on

I saw Lillian Luthor with an evil smirk on her face standing next to a chair to which Alexander was tied up.

“Mama” he called out as soon as he saw me

“It’s okay baby. I am right here” I tried to sound as comforting as possible

He looked fine except for a few bruises.

“Lillian” I snarled refusing to show any sign of weakness

“I am glad to see you followed instructions and came alone, Agent Danvers” she had a self-satisfied smirk on her face

“We will play by your rules for now Lillian” I snarked back

“Good. It’s not like you have any other option. You seem to have gotten quite attached to the boy” she smirked knowing she had found a major weakness

“How did you get to him?” I finally asked the question that had been haunting me since I heard Alexander had been kidnapped by her

“I have my ways. I had been keeping an eye on you and your family and the rest was easy. Offer a drug addict mother a few thousand dollars of drug money and she hands you her son on a platter” Lillian chucked evilly.

“What do you want Lillian? What would it take to free my son?” I asked done with the games

“I have an offer for you. The same choice I asked your father to make 12 years ago. If you want the boy alive, join me and Cadmus. We respect your talent and I know we can do great things together. Choose wisely Agent Danvers or your son dies.”

_I closed my eyes in horror….my father’s words of you won’t understand till you are a parent reverberating in my brain_

_I would never betray my family or the DEO but how do I let my son die_

_Think Alex…you are not your father….you can make a different choice_

_I knew joining her meant someday I would have to torture Kara....Jonn...Maggie with my own hands. I can't do that_

“I can’t accept your offer Lillian but I do have a counter offer” I finally spoke up once I had my bearings

“You are in no position to make offers” she snarled “Either join me or you can watch the boy die a slow, painful death”

“Just hear me out” I insisted

“I know you want me to join you because it will hurt Supergirl and the DEO. But can you ever fully trust that I am actually on your side and won’t betray you the first chance I get. Instead, I offer you a trade for my son’s life. Let him go and you can kill me here tonight. My death will hurt Supergirl and the DEO more than anything else. You will have also gotten the ultimate revenge on the Danvers family” I offered hoping she would accept.

_Death was a more acceptable alternative than betraying my family_

_I would rather die than risk being mind controlled and doing horrible things to my family_

“Your proposal does have it’s merits. Plus it will give me immeasurable satisfaction to put a bullet through you. You have been a thorn in my side long enough” she sneered

“Untie him and then you can do what you want. Supergirl will come to get him and you will let her. You will not attack her. Do we have a deal?” I asked

“Deal” she accepted while she untied the bonds that were holding Alexander to the chair and he stood up.

_I could just hope and pray that she honored the deal_

I discretely tapped on the comm in my ear and I knew it would send a signal to Kara and she would get here in time to get Alexander.

Lillian had taken out a gun and was aiming it at me

“Prepare to die, Agent Danvers. Any last wish?” she asked sarcastically

I  closed my eyes and resigned to my fate. The thought of Maggie’s dimples, Kara’s smile and Alexander’s giggles were giving me strength and comfort.

I heard a loud bullet sound and felt myself falling to the ground

I could feel the blood seeping from my body and the last thing I remember seeing before my world went black was Lillian laying unconscious on the floor with Alexander floating above her with his eyes shining red yelling for me.

_Ouch…that hurts was my last conscious thought_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Alex totally decked Lillian....good for him protecting his Mama. Total bad ass like his moms. Was he in time though?
> 
> Comments and Kudos are most appreciated


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie deal with the aftermath of the shooting. Kara and J'onn help Alexander understand he has powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those reading the story and left kudos and comments

Alex’s POV

_Ouch._

_That hurts._

I feel like someone is stabbing at my shoulder with a thousand knives. My thoughts are a jumble of a loud bullet shot, falling and Alexander floating above the ground. I was still feeling disoriented and confused.

I shakily open my eyes and feel someone holding my hand. I turn my head slowly to see and find the love of my life sitting at my bedside with her eyes closed and murmuring something that sounded a lot like a prayer.

“Maggie.....” I finally manage to croak out.

Her eyes shoot open “Alex, you are awake” the relief was palpable in her voice

“Water” I asked in a ragged voice. My throat felt like it was burning

“Of course babe” she picked up the cup of water by my bedside and gently brought it to my lips.

“Thanks” I said gratefully after taking a few sips.

“What happened?” I finally ask after I become more aware of my sorroundings. I now know I am in the DEO med bay.

I see the pain flash in her eyes before she answers with a question of her own “What is the last thing you remember?”

“Lillian aiming a gun at me, falling to the ground and seeing Lillian unconscious with Alexander floating above her” I answered trying to organize the hazy memories in my head

“The bullet hit you in the left shoulder and nicked an artery so there was a lot of bleeding. Thankfully we got you here in time and you were rushed into surgery. If Alexander hadn’t flown at Lillian Luthor and knocked her out, it would have been a lot worse” Maggie shuddered

“So that actually happened. It’s not just my mind playing tricks on me. Our son has super strength and can fly” I said shaking my head in wonder.

“Yeah, his powers got activated last night for the first time. J’onn could sense he had used them as soon as it happened. That’s also how we knew something was wrong in addition to the signal you sent Kara. So, Kara and J’onn flew over to the warehouse immediately and brought you and Alexander over here” she explained.

“Where is Alexander?” I asked looking around.

“He is hanging out with Aunt Kara and Grandpa J’onn. He was pretty shaken up” Maggie replied

I could clearly tell by Maggie’s body language that she was hurting and upset about something

“I am right here, Dimples. I am not going anywhere. My shoulder will heal” I reassured her correctly guessing at what was bothering her.

“But you almost weren’t. I almost lost you again, Danvers. You need to stop being so reckless” she cried out her voice a mixture of anger and pain.

“What else could I have done? Luthor wanted me to join Cadmus in return for sparing Alexander’s life. I would rather die than betray my family like that. All I could see were images of having to torture you, Kara and J’onn. I couldn’t do it. So, I chose to die if it meant keeping my family safe” I tried to explain my actions

“For such a smart woman, you can really be an idiot sometimes Danvers. Did you stop to think what it would do to Kara, J’onn, Alexander and I if we were to have lost you. You don’t even realize how much you matter to us dammit” she yelled

“Maggie” I tried to interrupt

“No, you don’t get to do this Danvers. You don’t get to break down all my walls and get me to this point where I need you and can’t live without you and then flake on me. You just can’t” her voice broke

“I am sorry Maggie. I have never had someone before who was so affected by whether I made it home alive or not. I will try to be more careful because I can’t live without you either” I promised.

I gestured to her that I wanted her to get on the bed with me. She curled up on my uninjured side and we just held each other. I was stroking her hair with my uninjured head and I could tell it was helping her to calm down.

_I loved playing with her hair…it was so soft_

“Danvers” she said after a few moments of comfortable silence

“Hmmm?” I hummed

“Once your shoulder heals, I am going to kill you for the stunt you pulled. I will probably have to fight your sister for who gets to kill you first” she deadpanned

“Love you too, Sawyer” I placed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

 

A while later there was a knock on the door.

“Can I come in?” Lucy poked her head in

“Come on in Luce. Good to see you” I smiled

She walked over to the bed and flicked me at the back of my head.

“Ow what was that for?” I protested

“That was for almost getting yourself killed. Lucky for you, Baby Danvers saved your sorry ass”

“Anyway, I am glad you are here too Maggie. I needed to speak both of you. Alexander’s mother was arrested again for drug use” Lucy continued

“What does this mean?” Maggie asked cautiously. We didn’t want to get our hopes up prematurely.

“The judge reversed his decision based on what has just occurred. Baby Danvers won’t have to go through all the business of becoming a ward of the court on an interim basis. He’s yours, ladies.” Lucy said with a huge grin on her face.

Maggie and I just stared at each other in disbelief before tears of relief finally broke free.

_It was finally over….we had our son._

“Thank you Lucy” we said with immeasurable gratitude.

* * *

 

Kara’s POV

I was still reeling from the events of last night and the fear I had felt. On receiving the distress signal from Alex, J’onn and I had flown to the abandoned warehouse to find Alex laying on the floor bleeding out and Alexander standing protectively next to her. Lillian Luthor was laying unconscious but we ignored her and focused on flying Alex and Alexander to the DEO.

Alex had been rushed into surgery and thankfully was going to be fine.

While Maggie was sitting by Alex’s bedside, J’onn and I volunteered to take care of Alexander. We could tell he was upset and shaken up by what had occurred last night.

“I didn’t mean to hurt the bad lady. She was going to hurt Mama and I just wanted to help. I don’t know how I flew and punched her. I was just trying to protect Mama” he cried

“I didn’t mean to be bad and hurt the lady. Are they going to send me away?” he continued panicked.

“No buddy, no one is sending you away. You were so brave and you saved your Mama’s life. You are not bad, you did a good thing by stopping the bad lady” I tried to reassure him giving him a tight hug.

I will always be grateful to Alexander for saving Alex’s life

“But how did I fly and punch the lady so hard?” he looked at us confused

I looked at J’onn for support. It’s not every day you have to explain to a 6 year old half alien child that they have super powers.

“Buddy, you know how I am from a different place than earth and the earth’s yellow sun gives me the power to do supergirl things?”

“Yeah” he nodded

“Well, your daddy was from a different place like me and can do special things too. He gave you some of those powers buddy” I tried to explain in the simplest way I could

“What place was he from? Was it nice” Alexander asked curiously

“It was a beautiful place. It brought a lot of people joy for a long time. It’s a planet called Mars. I am from there too” J’onn stepped in and took over.

“I am from the same place as you Grandpa J’onn? That is so cool” the hero worship was obvious on Alexander’s face. “If you are from the same place as me, can you please help me with the red eye thing, it burns when it happened” he pouted at J’onn.

“Yes and your Aunt Kara and I are going to spend time with you working on your powers. Can’t have you crashing into buildings while flying” J’onn laughed.

“Does this mean I am special now like you guys?” Alexander asked

“You were always special” I gave him a soft smile. “Now do you want to go see your Moms?”

“Yes” he jumped off the bed with record speed.

J’onn and I could not help but laugh

* * *

 

Alexander literally raced to Alex’s room. I almost had to use my super speed to keep up.

“Mama, you are awake” he yelled as soon as he entered Alex’s room

“Thanks to you buddy. You were so brave last night and I am so proud of you. Now get up here and give me a cuddle” Alex laughed

“Where’s mommy?” he asked after he was up on the bed.

I sat down on the chair content to just watch my sister, thanking Rao she was still here with me.

“She will be right back baby. She just stepped out. What do you need?” Alex stroked his hair.

“Can I sleep here with you Mama? I haven’t slept since I had to go back to my Mom” he yawned and we could clearly see the dark circles under his eyes.

“Of course buddy. Just close your eyes. I am right here. You are safe” Alex soothed him.

Within five minutes both Alex’s were fast asleep.

I was looking at them with a fond smile on my face when Maggie entered.

“He took my spot” she joked. “Seriously though, I wanted to take him home tonight so that he could sleep there but I guess that’s not happening” she laughed.

“Yeah, he needed his Mama to sleep” I smiled

“So, when are we going to tell her we called Eliza?” Maggie asked nervously.

“Uhm…I got to go, Supergirl emergency. Cat stuck in a tree” I rushed out of the room with my fake excuse.

_Alex is going to kill us_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is winding down. Another 2-3 chapters. Please let me know if there is something you would like to see happen in the next couple of chapters.
> 
> Any comments or kudos are most appreciated


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza comes to town. Maggie stands up for Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading the story and left kudos or comments

Maggie’s POV

I juggled a couple of boxes of donuts as well as coffee cups as I walked into Alex’s room in the DEO med bay area.

I walked in on a completely adorable scene…Alex was sitting up in the bed trying to read a book with her uninjured hand while Alexander was still fast asleep curled up tightly against her. She finally put the book down in frustration and grumbled softly. I couldn’t help but melt.

_My family is perfect_

I set down the coffee and the donuts on a table before I dropped everything

“Good morning babe” I greeted her with a kiss on the lips.

She mumbled back something which sounded more Kryptonian than English.

“English please Danvers” I teased

“Don’t judge. It’s early and I still haven’t even gotten my coffee yet. You know I can’t function without my coffee in the morning” she grumbled

“I do know that and being the amazing girlfriend I am, I actually brought you some as well as donuts” I smiled smugly at her handing her a cup carefully as she only had one working hand right now.

“What did you do?” her eyes narrowed suspiciously

“Nothing. Why would you think I did something?” I put on my best air of nonchalance

“Miss health food freak willingly brought me unhealthy food for breakfast. So, I repeat what did you do?” she smirked

“Kara and I may have called your mom” I mumbled

“You did what” she stared at me without blinking

I just looked at her with my most innocent expression making sure my dimples showed

“Lucky for you that you are so cute. I can’t even be mad at you” she said grumpily before pulling me in for a kiss

“So when is she coming?” she asked with a resigned air

“She should be here in about an hour”

“Maggie” Alex sounded panicked. “We haven’t even told her about Alexander yet”

“I know. We will tell her together. It will be fine. I will be right here with you” I said reassuringly

Before Alex could reply Kara came bursting into the room “I smell donuts” she said excitedly

“I got a box just for you. You can share it with your nephew though. It’s on the table over there” I laughed

Kara woke Alexander up who was very grumpy at first but perked right up once he saw the donuts.

_Just like his Mama_

“We are in trouble. With two aliens around, we will never get anything to eat” Alex whispered to me

I could only snort with laughter.

Kara was happily finishing off the crullers. “You have trained Maggie well, Alex. She’s part of the family now”

“Is that the way into the Danvers family? Feed you guys donuts” I asked highly amused

“Duh” Kara and Alex said at the same time.

“Pot stickers work too” Kara supplied helpfully

“Speaking of pot stickers, for the next three sister’s nights all the pot stickers are mine” Alex told Kara seriously

“What…what happened. What did I do?” Kara sputtered looking horrified

“Certain two people in this room whose names are not Alex called mom” Alex said accusingly

“We had to call her Alex. You were injured and she would want to be here” Kara tried to plead her case

Alex didn’t look too convinced

“Okay, can we make it one sister’s night instead of three” Kara bargained trying to lessen the punishment.

“Nope, it stays three. You did the crime, you do the time” Alex didn’t waver

Kara just harrumphed and pouted

_Such dorks….I couldn’t help but shake my head_

* * *

 

Alex’s POV

It has been about an hour since we finished the coffee and donuts. The ball of anxiety in my stomach was growing every second at the thought of Mom being here any minute now.

I was explaining to Alexander that someone was coming to visit us and insisted that he should be friendly and give her his best smile. A pout couldn't hurt either.

“Okay mama” he agreed

“What you up to now Danvers?” Maggie asked looking suspicious

“He’s cute so we might as well use it to our advantage. If he disarms Mom with his cute charm, she will be too busy fawning over her grandson to yell at us” I explained

“You are definitely one of a kind Danvers” Maggie was laughing

“That I am” I replied with a proud smirk on my face.

_There is no way Mom could resist the level of cuteness Alexander had….this was going to work_

There was a knock at the door. We looked up to find Mom standing there.

“Eliza” Kara yelled excitedly before she rushed over to give Mom a hug

“My girls, it’s so good to see you” Mom said happily.

“Maggie, how are you dear? Great to see you again” Mom pulled Maggie into a hug

“You too Eliza. How was the flight?” Maggie smiled at her

“A little bumpy but okay” Mom replied. “Alexandra, you gave me such a scare” she came over and kissed me on the cheek.

“I will be  okay mom” I tried to reassure her.

“Hi” Alexander greeted her with a huge smile on his face. He was still curled up against me.

“Hi sweetie” mom smiled back. “Who is this little guy?” she asked curiously

“Mom this is Alexander. I told you about him remember?”

She nodded in acknowledgement.

“Mama, who is this?” Alexander asked wanting to know who this stranger was

“Alexander, this is my Mom and your Grandma” I explained

“I have a Grandma. This is so cool. I already had Grandpa J’onn and now I have a Grandma” he exclaimed happily.

“Mama” Mom breathed out in disbelief.

“Alexandra” she said with the familiar look of judgement in her eyes.

_Here we go again_

Kara thankfully picked up on the tension in the room and said to Alexander “Buddy, let’s go find Winn and we can bug him to show you his video games”

He nodded excitedly “Let’s go Aunt Kara” and they left the room

“So it appears everyone except me knows.  Am I the last to know? When were you planning on telling me?” Mom sounded hurt.

Maggie placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me. She could tell I was starting to tense up.

“I am sorry mom. It was a really complicated situation. We had lost the adoption case and we only found out yesterday that the judge reversed his decision and that he is legally ours. I didn’t want to tell you while there was still uncertainty about the case. Now that we know he is ours, I would have told you. I wasn’t trying to keep it from you on purpose. The timing was never right till now” I tried to explain.

“How long have you and Maggie known Alexander? I remember you mentioned the case of the abused half alien boy but it hasn’t been that long” she questioned

“Two months” Maggie answered

_The silence that followed was far more telling than any words could have been._

“What’s wrong Mom. Just tell us what you are really thinking” I said bracing myself

“You always do this Alex. You are too impulsive and don’t think things through. Your stunt a couple of nights ago just proves my point. Have you even thought of the responsibilities involved with raising an alien child and that too one you have known for barely two months. How much do you even know this boy?” she exploded

“Stunt…you are calling it a stunt. I was doing what I had to do to protect my son. Would you not have done the same if Kara or I were the ones in danger” I shook my head in disbelief.

“You barely knew Kara for a day before you decided to take her in. So, you and dad are heroes for taking in and caring for an alien child but when I want to do the same, I am called impulsive and lacking proper judgement. That’s just perfect . My decisions will never be good enough for you will they?” I choked on my words getting more and more disillusioned with each word.

Before I could say anything further Maggie put her hand up to stop me.

“I know this is between you and Alex, Eliza but I need to say something. The actions which make you call her impulsive are what make her an amazing person. She has such a big heart and when she loves, she loves fully. I respect that will do anything to keep the people she loves safe. She is the reason that I can trust and love again after so many years of keeping my heart closed off. She never judged me and let me know that it was okay to be exactly who I was and I would still be loved. It is her big heart that makes her an amazing mother. And, I can’t think of a better woman to raise an alien child. She has been raising one since she was 15 years old because that’s what you wanted her to do. So, please don’t judge her for doing something you engrained in her as a teenager to do. We both know without a shadow of doubt Alexander is our son and we are going to raise him together”

_I just stared at Maggie in awe. No one had ever really stood up for me in front of my mother before._

I could see a new respect in my mom’s eyes for Maggie

“Alexandra, I just wanted to make sure you had thought this through” she said much softer.

“I don’t need to think it through Mom. I know in my heart that Alexander is my son just the way you know Kara is your daughter” I said firmly

She smiled at that “Okay”

“So, when can I start spoiling my grandson?” she asked trying to lighten the tense atmosphere

We all laughed at that.

She left then and promised she would be back in a few hours after freshening up and taking a shower.

“Thank you” I whispered to Maggie my heart full of love. “No one has ever stood up for me like that”

“Get used to it Danvers” she said with a gentle smile

“At least she’s finally okay with it” I sighed

“Yeah and some more good news, you can be discharged tonight” she informed.

“Oh thank god” I sighed in relief.

* * *

 

Later that evening Maggie, Alexander and I finally walked into our apartment. I was still walking gingerly because of the pain in my shoulder.

Alexander was very excited to be home and was rambling on about all the things he was going to do right now.

“And then I’m going to eat ice cream and play with my train and my fire engine and…..” he continued on

 “Take a bath” I filled in for him with a grin. “You stink, dude” I teased

“Mama” he protested with a giggle

“And then go to bed. It’s late” Maggie told him firmly.

“That’s right. You have to get up early to train with Aunt Kara and Grandpa J’onn tomorrow” I reminded him

I noticed Maggie did not look happy at that

I sent him to get ready for his bath so I could talk to Maggie

“What’s wrong, Dimples?” I asked gently

“Do we really have to start his training now? It’s way too early. He’s only 6” she protested

“It’s not training per se. We are just trying to understand his powers so that we can teach him how to control them. Kara, J’onn and I will be there. We will not do anything that would cause him any stress. Just trust us that we will take care of him” I reassured her.

“Okay” she conceded still looking unsure

“I want to be there too” she insisted after a moment

“Of course babe. It will be like a family date” I winked at her.

_Tomorrow was going to interesting….we would finally out what Alexander is truly capable of._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliza comes of as passive aggressive on the show so that's how I tried to play her of in the story.
> 
> Next chapter : Hijinks at the DEO testing Alexander's powers, Alexander throws his first tantrum and Alex and Maggie have to figure out how to agree on parenting.
> 
> Any comments or kudos are most appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander's super powers are revealed. Alexander throws his first tantrum and Maggie and Alex have to deal with a difference of opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who are reading the story and left kudos or comments

Alex’s POV

It had been months since I had been back to the DEO base in the desert. Maggie and I drove up there with Alexander. When we reached J’onn and Kara were already there and Winn would also be joining us. We chose the desert base to text Alexander’s powers as there was more open space to run the tests as compared to the compact city base.

“Took you guys long enough” Kara teased once she spotted us

“Sorry supergirl, not all of us can fly” I snarked back

“I can fly Mama” Alexander helpfully pointed out.

“We know buddy” Kara smiled at him. “Today you get to fly with me and Grandpa J’onn”

“Yay” Alexander cheered bouncing on the balls of his feet.

J’onn spoke up business like “We were earlier planning to measure his strength and test for super speed first but since Supergirl has already mentioned flying, we can test his flight first”

We all nodded though Maggie looked dubious

“What height were you planning to take him to?” Maggie asked cautiously.

“We will take good care of him, Detective Sawyer” J’onn patted her on the shoulder reassuringly.

Kara asked Alexander if he was ready. When he said that he was Kara nodded at J’onn.

The three of them lifted off. I was grateful to see Kara and J’onn were flanking Alexander on either side so as to keep him safe. Initially they were flying at a pretty low altitude but as they saw Alexander growing more comfortable, they flew higher.

“Alex, that’s too high. Tell them to come back lower” Maggie dug her nails into my arm.

“Maggie, it’s okay. Kara and J’onn are with him. They won’t let anything bad happen to him” I put an arm around her shoulder

“Fine, but if he falls you are going to be sleeping on the couch for a month” she glared.

I just sighed.

It was easy to see that when flying straight Alexander was quite comfortable but when he had to take turns, he was losing his center and balance and J’onn or Kara had to right him a few times. They landed after a few minutes and Alexander stumbled a few steps after his landing. He had a huge grin on his face.

“Well his flying is definitely better that I was expecting. He has good speed and general control for his age. The finer control and precision needed for turns, sudden level changes and smooth take- off and landing will improve with practice and as he grows older” J’onn said looking quite satisfied.

“What’s next?” Kara asked excitedly. I could tell that she was really relishing the possibility of mentoring Alexander on how to use and control his powers.

“How about checking if he has super speed?” Maggie suggested

_I was thrilled that Maggie was the one who spoke. It meant that she was getting more involved and comfortable with the process._

“Super speed it is” Kara nodded

Kara asked Alexander to race her to the lighthouse a fair distance away and he happily agreed. It took a few seconds but then all we could see were two blurs. Before we knew it, they were back.

“Definitely has super speed. I mean I reached there earlier and came back faster than him, but I actually had to use my top speed. He kept up with me for the most part” Kara happily reported.

“Two for two. Flight and super speed. We might have a junior superhero. I could totally make him a suit” Winn looked excited.

Maggie and I gave him matching glares.

“Let’s just focus on what we are here to do” Maggie said seriously

“Ooh mommy looks pissed” Winn laughed

_If looks could kill Maggie would have turned Winn into a pile of ashes on the spot_

“If you are done Agent Schott, can we get back to the job on hand” J’onn had his hands on his hips

“Sure Sir. I will just be standing in the corner” Winn squeaked

We led Alexander to the bench press machine next so that we could measure his strength. We were astounded to see that he was able to lift 2000 pounds. That was more than the strongest human could lift and he’s still only six years old.

“Super strength check” I said in awe

“Next, we have invincibility” J’onn said eager to keep moving along

“You mean bullet proof? No way are you shooting at my son to see what happens” Maggie fumed

“I will not shoot at a child, Detective Sawyer. We can have him spar with Kara for a few minutes”

This time I was the one who objected “No J’onn, let’s not do that. Alexander was physically abused and I don’t want the sparring to be a trigger”

“Okay, let’s table invincibility for now. We can revisit it when he’s older” J’onn agreed

“Now onto the last test which will also be the most fun for him. Want to explain it further, Winn?” I smiled

“Sure” Winn stepped forward. “So we know that he loves video games and that gave Alex and I an idea. We created an obstacle course with simulated dangers or threats. The threats will appear completely real to him so it will cause him to use any super powers he has. The great part is he won’t be in any danger since what he is facing are just simulations” Winn explained excitedly.

“We will stop the simulations and pull him out if he shows even the faintest sign of distress” I further reassured seeing the frown lines on Maggie's face.

“Let’s do it then” Maggie sighed.

We explained to Alexander about the obstacle course and how he would have to fight threats like in the video games. We asked him if he wanted to try it and he very enthusiastically said yes.

Watching Alexander make his way through the obstacle course was inspiring. The transformation in him in the last couple of months was remarkable. Gone was the little boy who was scared of everything and had been replaced by a brave boy who was head on facing what was thrown at him. He put out a fire with freeze breath and obliterated a monster with heat vision. He couldn’t quite control those abilities yet but it was obvious he had them.

We were just staring at the scene with our jaws open wide. Alexander walked out of the obstacle course looking quite proud of himself. He had gotten a few scratches and bruises while in there but they had started to heal in front of our eyes.

“Okay, I am definitely making him a suit now. In addition to flight, strength and speed he also has heat vision, freeze breath and super healing. He totally deserves a suit and is a superhero in the making. I can make him one with Kara’s crest on it” Winn said so excited he could barely breathe.

Before any of us could say anything he continued “Oh and we have to give him a name. Since, he is Kara’s nephew he is a Super. We could call him Super kid or Super tot. Or little martian in honor of J’onn” he laughed

“Stop talking Schott. He’s too young to be a superhero so no suit and no super name for now” Maggie put her foot down.

“But Maggie” Winn whined

“I said no, Winn” Maggie insisted.

“I personally like Super kid” Kara spoke up

“You are not helping Kara” I warned.

* * *

 

Maggie’s POV

Alex had gone to pick up dinner while I helped Alexander with his bath. I could tell he was tired after all the excitement earlier in the day where his powers had been tested.

I was helping him to put on his pajamas when I told him with a smile “Guess what you’re going to do in two weeks”

“What Mommy?” he looked excited

“You’re going to school” I told him.

“Why?” he looked less than pleased.

“Because Mama and I want you to learn things and make new friends”

“But I didn’t before and I can learn from Aunt Kara and Grandpa J’onn like I did today” he protested

“Baby, now we want you to live a regular life. We don’t have to worry about you going away, or being taken anyway or anything. You can go to school just like other kids”

“But Mommy I am special and not a regular kid. I want to learn to be a superhero like Uncle Winn said instead of going to school” He pouted.

“You are too young to be a super hero right now and be training all the time. You can train sometimes if you want after school but your focus is going to be on school and doing regular things. You can decide about being a super hero once you are older” I told him firmly

“But I don’t want to” he whined

“No whinging Alexander. You are too old to be whining. Use your big boy voice”

“I don’t want to” he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Okay then. You can sit in this room alone for a while and consider your behavior. I will call you once dinner is ready” I said trying to stay calm

“Fine” He said grumpily

* * *

 

I was sitting on the couch nursing a glass of wine trying to calm my rising irritation when Alex returned with dinner.

“Hey babe” she bent down to give me a quick kiss “What’s wrong. You look stressed”

“Alexander was giving me attitude and threw a tantrum” I sighed

“Why, what happened?” I could tell she was surprised since Alexander was normally a well behaved child.

“I told him about going to school. He refused to go and said he wants to learn from Kara and J’onn. He thinks he’s special so he shouldn’t have to go to school and live a regular life and he would rather focus on learning super hero stuff” I said frustrated

“Maggie, he’s just a kid. He spent the day today learning about his powers so that’s why the super hero thing is on his brain. Once he starts school and meets other kids he will get involved and do regular kid stuff. He’s just focusing on the super hero stuff because it’s so fresh in his mind” Alex tried to explain

I nodded not really looking her in the eye.

“Something else is bothering you. I can tell. Talk to me, Maggie” she sat down next to me on the couch

“I just didn’t like his attitude earlier. I don’t want our son turning into an entitled diva. His insisting he is special and the super hero stuff, it just worries me”

“He is special” Alex laughed

I gave her a firm look “Alex, I know you mean well but you, Kara and Winn constantly calling him special and fawning over his powers is not helping. It is going straight to his head”

“He has had a brutal childhood so far. Us paying him the attention he deserves and making him feel special is not wrong” she sounded a little defensive

“It’s not wrong but we are focusing too much on the alien part. I want us to nurture the human part too and teach him how to do regular human things. I don’t want him to grow up thinking he gets a free pass at life because of his powers. We have to teach him that he’s defined by his actions and not by his powers”

“Kara will help with that. She’s an alien who also leads a regular human life. She will help guide him with that part” Alex said confidently

“No offense Alex, Kara and I have gotten past our differences but she is arrogant when it comes to her powers and she does expect a free pass when it comes to some things because of being Supergirl. I don’t want Alexander to become arrogant and have a hero complex because that one, both you and Kara have”

“I don’t have a hero complex” Alex protested

I just stared her down

“Okay maybe a small one” she finally conceded

“I see your point Maggie and I understand your concerns but you need to see the other side too. When Kara was growing up my parents didn’t let her use her powers thinking it would make her normal and would discourage her from following in her cousin’s footsteps. But due to circumstances, she chose to use them and follow her destiny of being a super hero when she was 24. She then had to learn things about controlling her powers which she could have learned much earlier if my parents and I had been more supportive of her having them. I do not want to make the same mistake with Alexander. I want him to feel comfortable talking to us about his powers so that we can provide him the guidance he needs on learning to control them and use them properly. I can tell that you have been uncomfortable all day about him having powers and using them. He’s a smart kid and he’s picked up on that” Alex explained her point of view

“You are right. I will try to be a little less uptight about the powers and super hero thing so that he feels more comfortable talking about it with me” I conceded

“And Kara and I will tone down the Superhero and powers talk and help him to focus more on regular kid stuff” Alex offered “Also, don’t worry our kid will never turn into a Kardashian”

I couldn’t help but snort “That’s the best example you could think of?”

“Well it’s true” she shrugged

“Let’s get Alexander for dinner. Then we can talk to him together about school” Alex continued

“Sounds good” I agreed

As she was walking to the room to get Alexander I called out to her “By the way Danvers, you are still sleeping on the couch tonight”

“But, we managed to reach a compromise” she protested

“That’s why it’s only for one night. Otherwise it would have been for a week” I tried hard not to laugh at her grumpy expression.

“So not fair” I heard her mutter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this story is near...next chapter is the last one. Let me know if you would like to see anything specific in the next chapter
> 
> Toying with the idea of a sequel...let me know what you think
> 
> Kudos and comments are most appreciated


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara want play match maker. Maggie tries to teach Alex how to cook. Alex has a surprise for Maggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuperSanvers Fluff
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is reading the story and left kudos or comments

Alex’s POV

I had been putting off taking cooking lessons from Maggie long enough but my luck had run out. Maggie would be deterred no longer and she had insisted that we could cook dinner together tonight.

I mentioned our plans to Kara and she had promptly invited herself. Not surprising considering she was even a worse cook than I was if that is even possible.

 We watched Maggie pull out the ingredients and begin with the salad.

"Hey guys” Maggie smiled turning her head to look at Kara and I who were standing back. "You have to come closer if you want to watch and actually learn something"

"Maggie" I whined, slowly stepping closer "Kara and I suck at this. But we are takeout queens.  Can’t we just do that instead?"

"Well that changes tonight. I want that you both be capable of cooking for Alexander if I am not here. I don’t want him to become the take out king” Maggie said in a tone that brooked no argument.

Maggie handed Kara a head of lettuce who reacted as if she had just handed her a bomb. She promptly passed it to me.

“I don’t do green vegetables” Kara said with a shudder.

Maggie shook her head before saying “Okay, do you want to learn how to chop the lettuce Danvers?”

"I know how to cut Maggie. I am a doctor” I said a little offended

“I know Danvers and I'm not trying to baby you. I'm just trying to show you a different way, okay?"

“Okay” I nodded

While I was chopping the vegetables for the salad under Maggie’s supervision, Kara was staring into space looking pensive.

“Penny for your thoughts” I called out to her

That broke her out of here reverie “Oh sorry, I was just thinking about Lena”

Maggie let out a laugh which she tried to turn into a cough

_I shot her a look that clearly said behave._

I turned back to Kara “Whats wrong? Is she okay?” I trusted Kara’s judgement and if she believed Lena was good I was more than willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

“She’s really been down since the whole thing with Jack. She’s worried she’s going to turn evil like her mother and Lex. I have to find a way to distract her so that she doesn’t focus on the negative thoughts” Kara looked thoughtful

“We could set her up with someone else” Kara looked as if she had cracked the code for world peace.

“Hmmm that could work” I agreed. “Anyone in particular you were thinking of?”

“Not really” she frowned

“How about Lucy?” I suggested “She’s great and it seems to me Lena and her could hit it off. Or there’s James” I shrugged

“Yeah no, James would be too awkward. As for Lucy, Lena is not into women”

“Oh, she’s into women” Maggie offered sagely.

“Was that why you couldn’t wait to handcuff her?” I teased internally patting myself on the back. Kara and I both cackled loudly at that.

“That’s cute Danvers. Just remember payback is a bitch” Maggie said looking most unimpressed

“Seriously though, you think Lena maybe into women? Why do you think that?” Kara asked Maggie in disbelief

“Because she’s like the lesbian Yoda. Other than thinking I was straight for a while, her gaydar’s apparently never been wrong” I laughed

“If you two have finished, can I speak now” Maggie cut in “I definitely think Lena Luthor is into women and that she already likes someone”

“If Lena liked someone she would have told me” Kara objected

“Well she calls someone her hero, fills that person’s office with flowers every day for a week, wants that person around for support even when she’s getting arrested and is the only person she shares her deepest thoughts with. Connect the dots Kara” Maggie smirked.

“Pfft, Lena and I are just friends. I don’t like her that way. I have a boyfriend” Kara sputtered

“Take a deep breath kid. I never said you like her. I was just pointing out that she has feelings for you. Plus me think the lady doth protest too much” Maggie laughed

_Kara sputtered a little more and adjusted her glasses multiple times_

I could see Kara was a bit shaken by the conversation so I decided to step in again “So Lena and Lucy, we could introduce them to each other and see what happens”

“Yeah, we could invite them both to game night” Kara suggested excitedly

“That could work. Though I am pretty sure Vasquez has a thing for Lucy too so we could just invite all three of them and let thing’s play out. It will become clear soon enough who likes who” I grinned

“How do you know Vasquez likes Lucy?” Maggie asked curiously

“Oh I can just tell” I answered confidently

“Really” Maggie raised an eyebrow “You couldn’t even tell you liked me and had basically asked me out till I pointed it out to you and now you can just tell”

“That’s beside the point” I said quickly turning a little pink. “So next game night it is”

“James will be there though. That might be awkward. Trying to set up his ex in front of him” Kara pointed out.

“Maybe we can make it a girl’s night instead so he won’t be there” I suggested

Before Kara could reply Maggie spoke up “You guys are actually serious about this? Don’t you think this might be a bad idea?”

“Yeah we are serious. Why do you think it’s a bad idea?” Kara questioned

“Because you guys are being nosey and basically meddling. You are trying to set them up without even knowing if that’s what they want” Maggie responded with a tinge of frustration

“They just need the push” I insisted and Kara nodded indicating she agreed

“Fine, but I reserve the right to say I told you so” Maggie rolled her eyes

“Fine” Kara and I responded in unison.

“Okay, if you guys are done cooking up your grand plans, maybe we can return to actual cooking” Maggie suggested

Before we could answer there was the ringing of fire truck sirens which was basically the cue for Supergirl to go help so Kara took off. We promised to save her left overs.

* * *

 

"Okay, you start on the noodles." Maggie handed me the package of spaghetti

"I can do this" I said staring at the package of spaghetti.

"It's not difficult Danvers” Maggie laughed "All you have to do is boil them babe"

"Easy for you to say," I mumbled, looking around for pots with rising frustration. "Where the hell are the pots?"

Maggie burst into laughter "You tell me Danvers. This is your place."

I pursed my lips, leaning down to look in the lower cupboards.

"Maybe they're in the bottom of that drawer." Maggie suggested

I looked but I couldn't see them. "No."

"Maybe in the bottom of the next drawer." she said

I finally caught on to what she was trying to do “You trying to stare at my ass, Dimples?”

“Sue me, it’s a nice ass” Maggie shrugged

“You are terrible, Detective Dimples” I shook my head and was trying my hardest not to laugh

"And what happened to cooking,... Martha Stewart?" I teased

Maggie chuckled "Alright, let's get back to work Danvers”

"The pot is over here," Maggie pointed it out. "It was in this cupboard."

I sighed and took it to the sink, filling it with water.

We spent the next few minutes with Maggie teaching me the tricks of salad and spaghetti sauce. We enjoyed taste testing and laughing together, and were even more excited when we were finally finished.

 I was genuinely happy with our success and Maggie had a proud smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I don't know how to ... cook ... and-" I blushed

"Don't worry about it. That's not your fault Danvers.  If you're never taught, how are you supposed to know, right?"

Her smile warmed my heart. "Yeah ... thanks"

* * *

 

Maggie’s POV

"Ready to eat it?"  I asked while helping Alex set the table.

"I don't know ... it's kind of like a masterpiece." Alex smiled, "I've never eaten my own cooking."

"Well there's a first for everything," I winked, moving in closer to her.

"You should know Dimples. You were my first in everything that really matters." She pulled me in for a sweet kiss

_I melted on the spot_

"Let's sit," I offered, pulling Alex’s chair out for her.

"Before we eat I need to show you something. Please just wait here. I will be right back” Alex said before rushing into the bedroom.

I just nodded a little confused at what was going on

A couple of minutes later Alex was back holding a black velvet box in her hand

_I froze…Does this mean what I think it means…Is she going to propose…I want to say yes but it’s too soon_

She opened the box to reveal a shiny new key “A few times over the last couple of weeks I saw you checking out this house on your computer and it was even bookmarked. I could tell you loved it so I went ahead and put in an offer on it. You are my future, Maggie Sawyer. I want us to move in into this house with our beautiful son and start the next chapter of our lives together as a family. Will you move in with me?” she asked holding out the key.

My brain was still recovering from the shock and I couldn’t put words together yet

After a few moments of my silence Alex started to panic “This was a stupid idea. What was I thinking? I shouldn’t have tried to surprise you. I didn’t mean to spook you. I am sorry Maggie”

My brain finally kicked in and I put a hand up to interrupt her “Just shut up Danvers. Don’t get me wrong, I love your cute rambles but right now I really want to kiss you” and I got up on my tip toes for a passionate kiss that literally made my toes curl.

“So you are saying yes…that’s what I got” she smiled once we pulled apart for air

“Of course, nerd” I laughed

“I would love to continue this but let’s eat first. I am starving” Alex’s stomach growling backed up her statement.

"So," I smiled once we had finished the meal, "I see we've forgotten to make dessert."

"Have we?" Alex arched her eyebrow at me

I pretended not to catch on. "Hmm I think so."

“Well, I see something deliciously sweet that I would love to eat” Alex stalked over to me with a predatory smirk on her face.

“Is that so” I challenged

I couldn’t help but squeal as Alex chased me into the bedroom and tackled me on to the bed.

_This was going to be a long night and I planned on enjoying every minute of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is end of this story....planning a sequel
> 
> Maggie planted a seed in Kara's head. Will she acknowledge it?
> 
> Lucy/Lena or Lucy/Vasquez????
> 
> If you have any prompts or anything you would like to see in the sequel please let me know. I will try my best to incorporate them
> 
> Any comments and kudos are most appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Worth continuing? Comments and kudos most appreciated. Let me know if you want to see anything particular in this story. It will probably be about 10 chapters long


End file.
